The Prophecies
by emilinaballerina
Summary: "A world unheard of will collide with yours, prepare for earthquakes, fire, and storms. Enemies long ago forgotten will rise, to win the battle, forces must be combined." This prophecy pulled them together to fight an all out war together, but will they cooperate well enough to win?


"A world unheard of will collide with yours,

prepare for earthquakes, fire, and storms.

Enemies long ago forgotten will rise,

to win the battle, forces must be combined."

Harry held the small prophecy in his hand and held it out for everyone to see it. They sent looks to each other in confusion. Harry had been sent there on account of Dumbledore, well his portrait of course. Silently, Harry dropped the prophecy into Hermione's bag and disapparated from the Department of Mysteries with a loud crack, the others do the same and follow quickly behind him.

"A world unheard of will collide with yours,

prepare for earthquakes, fire, and storms.

Enemies long ago forgotten will rise,

to win the battle, forces must be combined."

Rachel Elizabeth Dare convulsed on the dirt next to the water. Her eyes began to glow green. Percy and Annabeth burst through the shrubs after they had defeated some of the red team's defenses. Percy's attention span was only big enough for the flag, as he begins to jog there, his girlfriend, Annabeth, stops him with her arm blocking his way.

Rachel started to repeat the prophecy over and over again. Percy finally noticed her after Annabeth intercepted him. They both quickly rushed to her side and propped her up. Percy grabbed her legs, while Annabeth grabbed her arms. Slowly, they lifted her off of the ground and towards the red flag, they both knew the Red Team's leader, Clarisse would be there.

"Clarisse!" Annabeth called out. At first, there wasn't an answer, but they heard some rustling as a burly girl jumped out of the trees holding her favorite spear.

Clarisse dropped it once she saw Rachel in their arms. "Chiron!" she yelled loudly, loud enough for anyone in the entire camp to here.

"Another maimed-" Chiron trotted out of the forest but paused his sentence when he heard Rachel's prophecy. A grim look came over his face. "Could you two prop her up on my back?" Percy and Annabeth gently put Rachel on top of Chiron's back. "Tell the other campers the game is done, and we are to have an emergency camp counselor meeting in the rec room." Chiron quickly ran off before the three of the campers could say anything. They gave each other solemn looks before splitting up to tell the rest of the campers the news.

-Harry-

Harry paced in his god father's old room. He remembered the prophecy vividly in his head.

"A world unheard of will collide with yours,

prepare for earthquakes, fire, and storms.

Enemies long ago forgotten will rise,

to win the battle, forces must be combined."

Over and over again it replayed. Harry still had no idea what the bloody hell it meant. His scar hadn't hurt him, so he assumed that it wasn't Voldemort, he wracked his brain to remember any other enemies. All of his previous enemies were either imprisoned or dead.

Hermione pushed open the door and saw what Harry was doing. "Harry, I did research and tried asking Dumbledore and some of the previous head masters," she paused and sat on top of the creaky old bed. "They weren't any help at all. They said the other 'world' will come to us first. I mean, they don't honestly think we're going to wait if we're threatened for them to save the day, do they?"

Harry grunted in his frustration and continued pacing. "I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough."

-Percy-

Percy sat in the rec room, shaking his leg and drinking a can of coke nervously. Annabeth grabbed his hand and squeezed it before giving him a small kiss on the cheek. Even the kids from Camp Jupiter had made their way to Camp Half Blood. Whatever this was, the all knew it was absolutely huge news, and a possible threat to the world...again. Everyone else seemed calm in Percy's eyes. Yet another thing he was confused about, they all had ADHD, but apparently they weren't worried for another possible Apocalypse.

Chiron and Dinonysus walked into the room less than calmly. Chiron stomped his hooves to get everyone's attention. "Silence please!' Voices hushed in the room. "Thank you. Now many of you have heard the prophecy Rachel had given a few hours ago. None of you know what that means, unfortunately." He let that sink in. "Well, species we have long ago thought to be extinct are not. Only some of them are dangerous."

"Chiron, what are you talking about?" Annabeth cut in. Dionysus gave Annabeth a 'shut up and let him finish glare'. She shrunk in her seat and burrowed her face in Percy's shoulder.

"As I was saying. These species, we have to work with them, we have to fight with them, we have to cooperate with them, if we do not want the world to end." Jaws dropped around the room. Grover let go of the can he was eating and let it bang to the floor. "These species are known as... wizards and witches."

Awful thoughts burst through Percy's mind. Witches and wizards? Like the ones in Halloween specials, they're real in the first place? "Chiron, are you sure?" Percy breathed heavily.

Chiron nodded solemnly. "I've known of them for a long time. We kept our worlds separate to avoid chaos and arguments."

"Where are these... uh wizards?" Jason spoke for the first time.

"They're in England," Dionysus rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

Several conversations broke out at once.

"Silence, please!" Chiron shouted above every voice. "Thank you. You will travel there with the Argo."

"Wait," Leo stood up, "we're supposed to use that to fly to Greece, aren't we?"

"Yes, and you'll take whoever the magical beings send to go fight. Together you will defeat a wizarding enemy, and then they shall help you in defeating Gaia."

"What about the hunters?" For the first time, Percy noticed that Thalia was there, earlier Percy had been too nervous to take in all of the faces in the room. Thalia put her hands on her hips and waited for an answer.

"The hunters will have to meet the rest of the campers in Greece when the time comes, I'm sure Lady Artemis could help you with transportation," Chiron said calmly.

"Uh." Thalia groaned and sat down. That meant that her and her hunters would have to hitch a ride with Artemis' brother... lovely.

"Any other questions?" The room remained silent. "Excellent, I'll be sure to give a map to Leo. Get some training in and rest before you leave. A select group of you will leave tomorrow morning."

"Wait, who's in the group?" Piper asked.

"Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank." Chiron sighed loudly. Clarisse jumped out of her seat.

"I'm qualified for this too, why can't I go?" Clarisse said angrily.

"Clarisse, please sit down. The point of this quest is for peace and cooperation. The seven halfbloods of the great prophecy must go and Grover is an asset for maintaining peace between the other creatures known to their world. Clarisse, you'll need to take charge here while they're gone." Clarisse relaxed slightly and took her seat again. "You are all dismissed."

Everyone left the room and whispered to each other. They were all incredibly freaked out. Percy just shrugged it off from the time being and started preparing his and Annabeth's team for capture the flag.

-Harry-

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had decided to return to Hogwarts earlier than planned. All the previous 7th years were invited back there to finish their final year at Hogwarts, due to the last year being ruined by Voldemort. Harry mainly stayed at the burrow and Grimmauld place during the summer.

It had been a rough week for Harry. After some of the Order members insisted on putting a painting of Dumbledore in the burrow, Dumbledore had warned Harry of outsiders that they would have to cooperate with or the end of the world would come. Harry and Hermione had done a ton of research, attempting figure out what it could possibly be. Nothing seemed reasonable to them, so they gave up and decided to wait. The enemy wasn't even apparent yet and neither were their allies.

Harry rested on his bed, with his back down, his head looking towards the ceiling. Visions of the previous year haunted him, he could almost feel his lightning bolt scar tingle and sting. The empty ceiling glared back at him, reminding Harry that the information he knew was the same as the white above him.

Around Harry was his dorm room, the one he had since a first year. In fact, he still shared it with the same people as well, if you don't count a fifth year that had recently been orphaned in the second wizarding war. The walls were covered in posters for the Holy Head Harpies and the Irish Quidditch team. Next to Dean's bed was a poster for the muggle sport, football.

Harry sat up suddenly, getting aggravated by the silence and emptiness that filled the room and surrounded him. His blood started to boil as he lost control. Heat rose to his head, like stream out of a tea kettle. In frustration, Harry threw his pillow and blankets off of his bed and onto the carpetted floor. He laid back down on the recently emptied bed.

Without warning, the door on the opposite side of the room crept open, revealing a young woman with fiery red hair and a wicked smile on her freckled face.

"Harry-" she stopped in her tracks when she saw Harry sprawled across his bed, fuming. Her broad grin turned into a frown. "What the bloody hell happened in here?" She threw her hands up i the air and glared at Harry.

Harry grunted loudly. "Great to see you too, Gin," he grumbled.

"Sorry, I know you've been stressed," Ginny sat on the edge of Harry's bed and crossed her legs. "Any progress?"

Harry shook his head. At that moment, Harry really wanted to have Ginny comfort him, but lately, they had been growing apart slightly from stress. "We still have no idea what the hell is going on!" Harry scooched closer to Ginny so that their faces were only inches apart.

"You'll find out something soon, Har." Ginny wrapped her thin arms around Harry's neck and pressed her body close to his. Harry pulled apart, with a questioning look in his eyes. He wasn't expecting Ginny to crash her lips down to his, hungrily snogging him. Harry reacted immediately, kissing back with just as much force. Ginny pushed Harry down on the bed and showed her dominance. Harry happily obliged, not caring but enjoying the sparks between their lips igniting. Harry's hands found Ginny's waist and pulled her closer to his own body. Ginny's hands were tangled in Harry's unruly hair.

"OH KNOCK IT OFF!" said an angry male voice. Ginny rolled off of Harry and both sat up to see who had interrupted them. A thin boy with a pale, freckled face and a fiery head of red hair, much like Ginny's. _Ron._

Ginny crossed her arms across her small chest and scowled at her older brothers. "Really, Ron?! You and Hermione snog everywhere. Not everyone as clean as the one you have just witnessed!"

Harry fixed his glasses and backed off slightly, not wanting to get involved in the sibling fight.

Ron had red cheeks and a furious look on his face. Before he could say anything, Hermione walked into the room carrying a small pile of books and parchment. She looked over to Ron who was still fuming. "Oh Ron, just calm down," she sighed and placed her pile on top of Ron and Harry's small desk. Ron's shoulders released the tension held in them earlier as he turned to Hermione and gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

Ginny and Harry rolled their eyes at the same time, then stood to see what was in the pile that Hermine had brought in.

Books with strange, unreadable titles sat on top of Hermione's parchment.

"Hermione, how could we possibly need these?" Harry asked, flipping through one of the book's pages.

Hermione put her hands on her hips. "It took me hours to find this in the library, Harry."

Harry felt guilty. He hid his face and mumbled, "Sorry, go on."

Hermione coughed and stifled a grin. 'Anyway, you guys can't read this, right?"

A chorus of 'yea' and 'yes' sounded.

"And that's because it's in ancient Greek," Hermione beamed at her own genius.

"What does that have to do with this?" Ginny asked carefully.

Hermione's smile grew larger, "This is why I'm glad I took up some Ancient Greek lessons during the summer break. These, uh... creatures, I think I may know what they are."

-Grace (Percy Jackson)-

Grace Tonks had received a letter from a school in Great Britain, claiming that she was accepted there and was to learn witch craft and wizardry on her eleventh birthday. She tore it to pieces, thinking it was a prank from the Hermes cabin.

Grace was an orphan (if a godly parent doesn't count), and she grew up at camp Half Blood with Chiron as her care taker. She never knew who her dad was, but she knew who her mom was, the Greek Goddess Demeter. She had met Demeter once, and she told Grace her last name, Tonks.

Other than that, Demeter didn't care for Grace too much. Not a lot of the Gods cared for their children, unless if you were Percy Jackson or Annabeth Chase. None of the other kids in the Demeter cabin had met their mother before, only Grace. Grace knew that her mom only cared for her due to the fact that she was orphaned, and that she exceeded in using the garden magic she was born with.

Grace was a senior camper at Camp Half Blood and was the cabin director of the Demeter cabin. She made friends with many of her sisters, brothers, and other campers as well. Being quiet and reserved, Grace wasn't friends with any of the really popular people at camp, like Luke, Annabeth, or Percy. But Grace was so kind and nice to everyone that she easily made friends with everyone, even Clarisse had a soft spot for her.

In the second Titan war, Grace suffered loss of many of her friends, bravely battled monsters and hideous creatures, and nearly lost her own life. Not even a year past that, so much had happened. A new prophecy was revealed concerning Gaia, the earth Goddess, but also the prophecy regarding the school Grace had received a letter from.

Grace had decided that it was best to wait to tell Chiron in private. She hadn't told anyone about the letter when she received it, she didn't think it was important.

When Grace had learned that the school was real, and that she was supposed to be a part of it, her heart stopped in place, questions formed in her head, confusion clouded her thoughts.

After the camp counselor (and camp Jupiter guests) meeting had ended, Grace stalked Chiron out of the game room. "Chiron!" Grace had to run to catch up with him.

"Grace, I'm very busy right now, could it wait?" Chiron shuffled through piles of papers in his office room.

"Please, Chiron, I'll try to make it fast," Grace pleaded. Chiron sighed and gestured for Grace to sit down.

"What's the problem?" he asked calmly.

"You know that magic school in England?" Chiron nodded. "Well, four years ago, I received a letter from there, saying I've been accepted," Grace said quickly. Chiron was taken back, Grace could tell.

"Why haven't you told me this earlier?" Chiron pressed.

Grace shrugged. "I didn't think it was important..."

"Well, now you have to go with the children of the Great prophecy, you must go with them to Great Britain," Chiron told her.

Grace's green eyes widened and her small jaw dropped. "What? But I'm not part of the Great Prophecy, I'm not one of the seven!"

Chiron nodded. "I know, but you are definitely part of this prophecy, you will leave with them on the Argo."

Grace sighed. She wasn't excited about leaving Camp Half Blood again. She had been sent on so many quests, been chased by so many monsters that she was sick of being a daughter of Demeter. A new experience like this would take a toll on her, she wasn't ready for another full out battle and more casualties and deaths. But Grace knew that she had made the right decision. She knew that she had a big part in this, but she had no idea what.

"Thanks Chiron." Grace pulled down her orange Camp Half Blood shirt and left the room trying to stay calm and keep a clear mind. But of course, she was not successful. She was freaked out of her mind.

She walked out of the building and into the sun, blinding her eyes. Grace ran into someone while recovering from the brightness. "Sorry!" she said loudly. Her eyes cleared and she saw a curly haired guy from the Hephaestus cabin. "Hey Leo!" She engulfed him in a massive hug. They had only knew each other for a couple months, but they were already great friends. Grace had even begun to like Leo more than that. She had no idea how Leo thought about anything. Leo hugged her back eagerly and laughed.

"Wow, you really are a clutz," Leo chuckled as they pulled apart. Grace lightly hit Leo's arm with her hand. It only caused him to laugh harder.

"Not a good time Leo," Grace fumed with her arms crossed against her chest and her hip popped.

Leo stopped his laughter and looked Grace in the eyes, his dark brown eyes searching for an answer, for anything, but Grace's eyes showed up blank, not a single clue given out. "What's up, Gray?"

Grace took a seat on the grass, out of the way of the campers rushing around them. "I'm going with you to that wizard school."

Leo's dark eye brows crunched together, he fiddled with his tool belt. "Uh, I'm happy that you're going, but why?"

"I think I may have been a part of it, I-" Grace faltered. "I think I may be one of them."

"Whoa!" Leo sounded shocked, but amazed at the same time. "That's so cool. I don't get why the others are so freaked out... I personally think that it's really amazing."

Grace shook her head. "I'm kind of agree with the others."

"That's not a good way of thinking, one way or another, you'll still belong to Camp Half Blood," Leo grinned broadly.

"Whatever," Grace got to her feet and helped Leo get to his. "Let's go get ready. Camp Jupiter is going down!"

Leo grinned mischievously and linked arms with Grace.

-Aidan (Harry Potter)-

When Aidan Thompson was younger, he was adopted into a wizarding family. Aidan knew that his dad was a wizard, but he knew nothing of his mother. His adopted parents were kind, loving folk, they had lived in England their whole lives, and they also went to Hogwarts. Both of them were sorted into Ravenclaw house. They were extremely intelligent people. Aidan grew up with their actual kids, Bonnie, who was two years younger, and Jacob, who was four years younger.

During the second wizarding war, his adopted parents had died, fighting with the Order of the Phoenix to defeat Lord Voldemort. They were killed by the Carrow siblings in the Battle of Hogwarts. When Aidan had found out, he was enraged that the only family he had ever known had died. Well, he still had his siblings. Bonnie and Jacob were sent to live with their uncle, who had also went to Hogwarts. He was abusive to the kids, he was abusive even when their parents had been alive. They seeked refuge whenever they went to Hogwarts, and tried to stay at their friends' house during holiday breaks. Aidan was determined to save the kids once he was old enough, but he still was only fifteen.

Aidan received his Hogwarts letter when he was eleven. The sorting hat had placed him into Gryffindor house in his first year. The rest of the family was in Ravenclaw. Originally, his adopted parents were upset by this, but they got over it when Bonnie got sorted into Ravenclaw house.

After his parents had passed, Aidan had arrangements to attend Hogwarts earlier with the head master. Little did he know that he would be rooming with the chosen one. Normally, Aidan had a group of friends he stayed with, but they had bravely fought in the battle of Hogwarts and lost their own lives. He didn't even know that Harry Potter was returning to Hogwarts to finish his 7th year and take his N.E.W.T.S.

But none the less, McGonagall had offered Aidan a bed in Harry's dorm, so he wasn't going to refuse. He already had brought his bags and his cat, Stryver, a fat orange tabby cat. Aidan didn't spend a lot of time in his new dorm, he was too busy discovering new passages at Hogwarts. Harry and his friends barely talked to him, Aidan could tell that they were heavily distracted by something, but he had no idea what. So, he happily stayed out of their ways. Aidan occasionally talked to Ginny, she was a nice girl, along with Neville Longbottom when he was around.

During his fourth year at Hogwarts, Aidan got extremely good grades and exceeded especially in botany. He was the best in his entire year, and perhaps in the whole school.

Every once in a while, Aidan would see glimpses of strange creatures, ones he hasn't even seen or heard of before in corners, but they would vanish before he could take a second look. He shrugged it off and lived to learn with it and ignored it. He didn't think much of it.

Aidan was sprawled out on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, with his feet resting on a coffee table. He blinked several times, trying not to fall asleep. His eyes were trained on the fire, he was sure he saw the face of an old woman with a kind face. It disappeared within seconds, leaving Aidan confused again.

"Hey Aidan," a sweet female face said brightly. Aidan scrambled to sit up straight and see where the voice had came from. A tanned face with wavy dark brown hair came into focus. He saw Emily's infectious smile as she rested on a small chair next to him.

Aidan's heart raced at the sight of her. He had a crush on her since his second year. They've been in the same classes since their first year. "Hey Em," he managed to say calmly through his poker face. "What are you doing here?" Aidan hadn't expected her until the first day of school.

Emily shrugged her small shoulders and grinned her white toothed smile. "I should ask you the same thing." Aidan found himself getting lost in her almond shaped, brown eyes and words would come out of his mouth.

"Uh.." Aidan stammered. "My adopted parents were killed earlier this year..."

"Oh," Emily sighed, her eyes watering slightly.

Aidan stood up and sat back down on the arm rest of Emily's chair. He took her hand into his. "What happened?" Aidan asked gently.

Emily angrily wiped her eyes, upset that she had broken down that easily. "Nothing," she sniffled. "My mom, she was under the imperius curse," she had started to let her tears fall freely. "Bellatrix...Le..Lestrange. Made...made her do terrible things. Once she was done with her she-" Emily started bawling into Aidan's gray sweater. "She killed her! Emily finishes infuriated. Aidan could see that she was keen on revenge, even though Bellatrix Lestrange was dead.

"She's dead now, she can't hurt your family anymore," Aidan wrapped his arms around Emily, her warm body pressed against his. Emily continued crying, but eventually fell asleep while basically on top of Aidan. He decided not to move, how long would this last for him anyway?

Aidan grinned a sad smile into the fire and let sleep take over him.

-Percy-

"You guys ready?" Percy clicked his pen, which transformed into his sword, Riptide. Annabeth grinned and straightened Percy's armour. That night, they would continue their game of capture the flag, but this time with the Jupiter campers. As always, Percy and Annabeth had an alliance between their cabins, along with the Apollo, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Demeter cabins as the blue team. On the red team was the Ares, the few camp Jupiter guests, the hunters, Hades, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Zeus, and with most of the minor Gods' cabins.

They were on their side of the forrest, ready to go. 'CHARGE!" Annabeth yelled, before Percy could take another deep breath. The starting line lead the team into battle. The ran for about a minute before seeing the other team charging. Annabeth saw Thalia shoot a trip wire from their side and shouted, "JUMP, NOW!" Just in time, Percy made it, but Leo wasn't so lucky. Grace stayed back to help him up.

Most of the front line had made it over safely, but the hunters had more tricked out arrows. More people fell under their sneaky tricks. Somehow, Annabeth and Percy made it out, with a few members of the Apollo cabin. The rest were stuck in a gooey substance and couldn't move their feet at all.

Annabeth lead the way as more people fell behind them, it was almost as if they were being ignored. Strange...

Percy didn't know how, but Annabeth had managed to find the red flag, hidden between a circle of pine trees. Percy would have never noticed it. With no warning, Thalia dropped from a high tree, right in front of her team's flag.

"You didn't think this was going to be easy, did you?" Thalia asked cockily. With an evil grin on her face, Annabeth gripped her dagger tighter and prepared to deflect Thalia's bows.

Percy did a three sixty to see that they were surrounded by silvery hunters on all sides. "Uh.. Annabeth," Percy swung around his sword to each hunter, switching off every few seconds, just defensively, in case if they tried something.

"At ease, ladies," Thalia shouted to her lieutenants. "She's mine." Thalia smiled at Annabeth playfully.

"Percy! You too!" Annabeth yelled over her shoulder, twisting the silvery dagger in her hands.

"I'm just supposed to stand here and watch?!" Percy exclaimed. That earned him a good elbow to the stomach from one of the hunters with an, "OOOHF!" He backed off and took a few step behind the hunters, just in case if they tried something. A few members of Percy's team nearly took some hunters by surprise, but Percy stopped them before they could.

"PERCY MOVE!" Piper tried to push past Percy as she came up. Thalia and Annabeth pace around eachother, analyzing each movement the other made.

"Piper, calm down," Jason said as he appeared next to her. "What the hell is going on?"

Percy shrugged and turned his attention back to Annabeth. She gracefully stepped, held her dagger, eyed Thalia.

Before Annabeth could lunge at Thalia, Chrion materialized from the trees. "STOP, NOW." Everyone lowered their weapons. "We are going to have to post pone this again, unfortunately, those traveling to London, you must leave now!"

"Why?" Percy changed his sword back into a pen.

"The problem is worse than I expected," Chiron mumbled. "Now everyone, head back!" He trotted out of the woods. Everyone had to jog back as well.

"Chiron, now, really?" Annabeth was dissappointed that she didn't get the chance to grapple with Thalia.

Chiron stiffened before saying, "Yes, Annabeth, it's important, we are all threatened."

Annabeth turned her knife over in her hands, and seemed to be in deep thought. "Fine," she muttered and jogged back to camp.

Percy took a long breath before following her.

"Percy, what's going on?" Piper caught up to him as he sprinted through the trees, avoiding nymphs and other campers. She looked worried, scared even.

He shrugged and tried to loose Piper.

"PERCY!" Piper slapped his arm with the back of her hand. "Stop trying to loose me."

"Sorry," he murmured without looking at her. He was still trying to get ahead of her, but the girl had a lot of stamina and speed.

Hazel didn't even seem winded as they weaved through the thick forest. "Do you know what's going on?"

"No," Percy panted. Running was not his strong suit. They finally reached the main house.

"No, not about the whole London thing. No one seems to know anything. I was talking about Jason, do you know where he is?"

Percy looked in all directions for a head of short blond hair, but there weren't any in sight. "Huh. That's strange. I have no idea where he was, I thought he'd be with you."

Piper shook her head. "We have to find him before we go."

"It's not like we're leaving without him," Percy chuckled, earning him a scowl from Piper.

"You're going to help me find him," she demanded.

"Uh, actually- PIPER LET ME GO!" Percy was about to find Annabeth inside of the building, but Piper had clamped down on his arm with a grip of steel. She dragged him back to the trees.

"Oh calm down, Sea weed brain," she rolled her eyes. Percy groaned and followed her.

-Harry-

"They're _what_?" Ron exclaimed. Harry and Ginny remained quiet and let the thought poke at their minds. Ron was surprised, scared even, to Harry's knowledge.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ron, I said they're half human, half God."

"What?! How is that even possible. THERE AREN'T ANY GREEK GODS!" Ron said stubbornly.

"How do you know?" Hermione asked calmly. "It's not like you know another religion is true."

Ron took a seat on his bed and fumed. Ginny and Harry exchanged looks, they had the same idea in mind, _stay silent, or else_... Hermione and Ron argued for a bit, but as always, Hermione pulled away with a win.

"Ron, you have such a big head, please just listen!" Ginny whined.

"Fine," he growled back at her.

Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulder protectively. Hermione scowled at Ron once again. "Anyway, they have to be half bloods! They are the only living creatures that make sense. They come from another world, like it said in the prophecy. I'm positive that they have their own enemies... It has to be them."

"I believe you," Harry assured Hermione. Ginny nodded.

"When have you ever been wrong?"

All eyes went to Ron, who was sitting cross legged on top of his bed. "I guess I do too," Ron gave up. "But if a pack of vampires show up, you owe me ten galleons."

-Percy Jackson-

Percy and Piper found Jason earlier on the grass unconscious, deep into the forest. When he woke up he swore he had been hit by a bolt of light after someone said the incantation of, "Stupify!" They both nodded their heads and pulled Jason back. Neither of them actually believed him. Piper gave Jason a small bit of ambrosia and ushered him to the boat.

Chiron rushed the rest of the eight onto the Argo II. He decided to make Annabeth the leader of the group and reminded her of the restrictions and cautions. She noted that without even having to write it down.

"Bye, Clarisse!" Piper taunted the brutish girl. Clarisse sneered and stormed back to the Ares cabin.

Many of the campers yelled their best wishes and goodbyes to the eight on the Argo. Leo fiddled with the controls, and easily got the Argo off the ground. Chiron waved goodbye, nervously.

Percy felt his heart beating faster as the camp left his view. No one on board was prepared, well except for Annabeth. She was sometimes prepared enough for ten people.

Leo and Grace worked all of the controls, Percy could see the way Leo looked at Grace. He could see them as a couple easily. Anyone could.

Annabeth was reading an old scroll, she had a whole pile of them next to her spot on the deck. "Hey Wise Girl," Percy sighed and plopped down next to her.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth murmured without looking up. Not wanting to disturb her, Percy stood up again and walked over to Frank and Hazel. He normally would have went to Jason and Piper, but they were already making out in a hidden corner. They were best left alone. Percy still knew that Hazel and Frank were dating, but they didn't do couply stuff in public or often. Thank the Gods.

"Hey Perce," Hazel said cheerily. Frank looked sick to his stomach as he clung onto the side of the boat with both hands. His knuckles were turning white from gripping the railing so hard. Hazel did her best to soothe him by rubbing his back lightly or telling him to take a seat or focus on the inside of the boat as opposed to the outside, but unfortunately for Frank, nothing worked.

"Hazel, Frank," Percy nodded politely. Frank glanced at Percy for a second and gave him a pained look. Traveling was always a struggle for Frank.

Frank was getting green in the face. He struggled before saying, "Percy."

Percy tossed Hazel a small packet of nectar. "You may want to give this to him before he pukes on some kid down below." Frank averted his eyes to Percy and gave an unamused look.

Hazel couldn't resist the urge to laugh, getting the same look from Frank. "Sorry," she patted his arm. "I'll take care of him."

Percy left them and took small steps over to Leo and Grace. They were laughing and joking around, but Percy didn't care about interrupting them. They wouldn't care either. "Hey." Percy leaned against the railing as they moved the controls carefully.

"Heeeeey," Grace said giddily.

Leo jerked the wheel slightly, making everyone falter. "SORRY GUYS!" he called out. "Hola Percy."

"Do you know when we're getting to England?" Percy asked curiously.

Leo didn't even have to think about the answer. "If my calculations are correct, we should be there in a couple days."

Percy's heart sank. He had always hated flying and tried to travel by sea as much as possible, so two days at the risk of Zeus zapping him out of the sky did not make him happy. Percy's shoulders slumped. Two entire days on a death trap, well not a death trap for him, if it failed, he could save himself with the ocean, but if the others didn't have him and the ship broke, then they'd be screwed. Still, Percy was upset.

The others, however, seemed crazily excited, with the exception of Jason. Percy supposed he was still freaked by the zap of light. Jason didn't like things that couldn't be explained, and on top of that he was freaked from earlier. Percy thought later he could seek refuge with him and talk about all of the possibilities of things that could go wrong.

No wonder Annabeth never called him an optimist.

-Aidan- (Harry Potter)

"What?! How is that even possible. THERE AREN'T ANY GREEK GODS!" Aidan heard a voice growl outside of his new room at Hogwarts. He decided to play it safe and stay outside.

"How do you know?" A higher pitched one talked with a confident and cool air. "It's not like you know another religion is true."

Aidan heard some rustling and grunts. The two voices argued for a little bit

"Ron, you have such a big head, please just listen!" A different female pitch voice sounded extremely annoyed

"Fine," the angry one growled back at her.

The confident voice sounded again."Anyway, they have to be half bloods! They are the only living creatures that make sense. They come from another world, like it said in the prophecy. I'm positive that they have their own enemies... It has to be them."

"I believe you," Aidan heard a different male voice say.

"When have you ever been wrong?" The annoyed voice asked.

. "I guess I do too," the angry one gave up. "But if a pack of vampires show up, you owe me ten galleons."

Aidan retreated back to the common room when he heard footsteps leading to the door. His head was crowded with a million questions and thoughts streaming through at once. Aidan fell on top of a single person couch once he ran down the stairs to the common room and acted like he was sleeping. "Ten galleons? Really, Ronald?!" Aidan realized that the confident voice was Hermione Granger. He closed his eyes tight and hid his face. "Who's that on the sofa?" Hermione silenced Ron and the others and tip toed over to Aidan.

"I think it's the new fifth year rooming with us," Harry said. Aidan knew it was the new male voice. "What was his name again?" Aidan shifted slightly in frustration, how did they already forget his name?"

"His name's Aidan, you ninny," said Ron's younger sister.

Ron scratched his head as he watched Aidan. "Should we wake him up?"

"NO," Hermione and Ginny hissed at the same time.

"You don't think he heard us in there, do you?" Harry sounded nervous.

"I don't think so," Hermione pushed the thought away. "Let's just head back to the library."

Aidan heard a bunch of groans and stomps out of the Gryffindor common room and burst his eyes open, sitting up straight.

All he could hear was the faint cackling of the fire. That's when the questions started in his head again.

-Percy Jackson-

"I'm telling you, whoever hit me earlier was one of them," Jason insisted. All he remembered was a bright light rushing towards him before it bashed into his chest, sending him flying backwards. Jason thought it might be a child of Hecate, but he knew they didn't have that kind of power. It had to be those... _creatures_... Percy just stared blankly at the wooden panels, like he was trying to think something through. Jason resisted the urge to yell at Percy and tell him to pay attention to him, lately he had been feeling kind of edgy and angry. They were almost there, an extraordinary castle laid in the distance. It was absolutely magnificent.

The rest of the campers marveled at the beautiful building. They haven't seen anything like it before in their lifetimes.

"I think it's them too," Percy said suddenly. Jason turned around to face him. Percy was 'asleep' on top of his back pack full of supplies. Annabeth was speed walking to them with handfuls of maps and books. Jason chuckled to himself, realizing Percy probably didn't want to talk to her.

Annabeth stopped once she was standing right next to Percy. Her head snapped up to Jason. "When did he pass out?"

"Uh," Jason stammered. "Fifteen minutes ago."

Annabeth sighed. "Wake him up, will you?"

Jason nodded and Annabeth rushed away. "Is the coast clear?" Percy whispered almost inaudibly.

"Yep. Why are you avoiding her?" Jason pried.

Percy shrugged. "She's mean when she's stressed out. I just don't want to blow up at her. I don't want to upset her."

Jason thought of Piper. She always managed to keep a cool head and help him out in keeping his head cool as well. "I see what you mean. I'll be with Piper."

"Okay." Percy collapsed onto his back pack once again and looked at the sky. Jason stepped over Percy's body and walked over to Piper who was looking dreamily off the front of the boat. Her hands were clinging onto the gold railing, and her eyes were opened wide. Her mouth was slightly ajar.

Jason wrapped his arms around her waist, like the movie Titanic. "Hey," he smiled and inhaled her fresh scent.

"Hi," Piper turned around to face him. As always, Piper managed to look beautiful with absolutely no effort. Her hair flew everywhere with her choppy layers and random braids. Jason removed one hand from her hip and brushed a section of brown hair out of her eyes. Piper placed her arms around Jason's neck, looking into his eyes. The world vanished around them. It was just Piper and Jason together. Jason leaned down and let his lips meet hers. Each one of their kisses had the same fireworks Jason had felt since the beginning. He never regretted his decision to choose Piper over Reyna. Piper kissed back lightly, her left leg suddenly leaving the ground, kicking up in the air.

She pulled apart first. "Did you see this place? It's absolutely amazing." Piper beamed at the castle.

"Don't let looks deceive you, you never know what these... things are going to be like," Jason warned her.

Piper frowned. "Who's to say they're bad...Oh right..."

"I don't know if we can trust them."

"Well, that's how Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood started out. They were all defensive and worrisome. We know we're more powerful, uh... especially you, so no worries." Piper was entirely relaxed. Jason shrugged off her positivity. He was too stubborn to think like that.

"WE LAND NOW! TAKE COVER. This will be a rough landing," Leo yelled out. The campers took their safety positions. Jason and Piper rushed to the lower deck along with the swarm of campers trying to get through a single person door. The only two people on board were Leo and Grace.

- (Switching to Leo/ Grace) -

Since they were right next to a lake, Leo had to be careful with his landing. The least thing he needed was to be half in the water, half on land. Grace was vigorously assisting him, but stopped once she saw a tree. _A tree?_

_"_IT'S ALIVE. OH MY GODS, IT'S ALIVEEEEEEEEE!" She pointed and screamed.

Leo patted her on the back, "We have bigger problems." They both returned to their work. The boat was getting closer and closer to the castle. So close that Leo thought that they'd run into it, but Grace pulled them ropes, veering it closer off to the side, unfortunately closer to the tree Grace was freaked by earlier.

With a lurch, they landed the boat successfully, a few feet away from the willow tree. The rest of the group filed out of the Argo and marveled at the school. Grace and Leo moved closer to the tree. "It's moving, _moving_, Leo." Grace breathed heavily.

"I can see that, HOLY! IT'S GOING TO CRUSH THE ARGO!" Leo ran onto his boat and fiddled with the controls. "I can't get it off the ground," he whined. Grace saw a large branch of the tree moving towards the boat in slow motion. She was scared out of her mind. Grace closed her eyes and felt a tugging in her gut getting stronger and stronger. With a scream, she managed to keep the tree away from the boat long enough for Leo to move it.

Her shoulders slumped and she let her arms fall to her sides once more. Leo joined her once again, "Le-" She blacked out and fell to the ground.

"GRACE!" Leo cried out. He began to panic, "GUYS, HELP!" All of them came immediately to his side. "She blacked out, she needs ambrosia now!"

"Calm down Leo," Piper tossed him some nectar. The others were circled around them.

"OH MY GODS!" Leo heard Percy gasp. "It's going to hit us!" Water began rushing around them, filling the air and hitting the tree. Meanwhile, Leo lightly pulled Grace's mouth open and poured a small amount of nectar in.

"Come on Gracie," he murmured. Her eyes shot open and she began panting and gasping for air.

Percy managed to keep the flow of water hitting the tree. "GO NOW! GO, GO!" Percy hurried them on. They all sprinted to the door, followed by Percy who was clearly exhausted out of his mind. The door was absolutely huge.

"How exactly do we get in?" Frank scratched his head.

"Leo," Grace grinned. The rest were still breaking off into small conversations trying to figure out what to do. No one heard Grace except for Leo.

Leo smiled before flicking his hand, making a small flame danced across his finger tips.

-Harry Potter-

Hermione flipped through some books on the grass while Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Aidan flew around on the quidditch field, passing a quaffle to each other.

She couldn't find too many books in the library, but the Room of Requirement appeared when she was desperate. There she found an overwhelming number of books, papers, and parchments almost too much for her to handle. But, she easily found her way navigating through them.

She could hear them laughing and having a great time. Without warning, they all land. "What's going on?" Hermione asked.

Ron gave her a solemn look while Harry and Ginny spoke in hushed whispers. Neville and Aidan were talking casually, they didn't know what was going on and didn't make much of what was. "They're by the door."

"Well let's get over there, wands at the ready," Hermione dropped her parchment and books, leaving them in the middle of the quidditch pitch. The others hadn't moved from their spots. "LET'S GO." They dropped their brooms and joined the sprint to the door.

"What's going on?" Aidan asked no one in particular as they made their way around their school. It would take a while, the circumfirence of the school was absolutely massive.

Hermione could tell that Ron was gritting his teeth. "You'll find out soon enough. "

-Percy Jackson-

"OH MY GODS! WHO LIT THE DOOR ON FIRE, PERCY DOUSE IT!" Annabeth screamed. She took her eyes off of the group for one second to argue with Percy about how to get in and if it was safe, if it was too late to go back. Without warning she inhaled the awful scent of smoke and coughed. That's when she started to freak out.

Percy started hacking. "What-" _Cough_. "In-" _Cough._ "The-" _Cough._ "World?" _Several coughs..._

Annabeth saw Percy's green eyes reflect the flames burning down the door in front of them. Only a quarter had burnt so far. "PERCY, NOW!" Annabeth urged. She was starting to push his powers, he'd pass out later for sure.

Percy let out a pained grunt and sent beams of water shooting at the door.

-Harry Potter-

The sprinted around the school until Hermione stopped in her tracks and apparated.

"WE CAN APPARATE?" Ron asked angrily.

Nevile bit his lip. He had no idea what was going on and no one would answer his questions. Neville was happy he wasn't the only clueless person there, Aidan was with him as well. "McGonagall turned it off temporarily," Neville butted in between Harry and Ron's argument.

"Uh Neville, I can't apparate yet," Aidan murmured quietly.

Neville groaned and decided to stay with Aidan, even if it did involve physical activity... "Harry, go on without us, where are we-" Ron and Harry disappeared with a loud crack.

"Really?" Neville tried to stay calm and managed to keep his emotions in check. "Come on now," he gave Aidan a light push and started racing to the front gate with him and Ginny. Hermione and Ron were already there for sure. That's when they saw the ship again, they'd seen it earilier on the quidditch picth,_flying_. "Come on, Gin!" Neville clung to her soft hand and made his legs move even faster.

"Is that smoke?" Ginny gasped for air. They were completely blinded by it. Neville had to stop, as did the others. He couldn't see Ginny, but she still held his hand in hers. They were just really close friends, Neville may have fancied her in his fifth or sixth year, but he had fallen hard for Luna Lovegood, Ginny's friend.

Aidan whispered a spell and the air cleared around them. Hermione, Ron, and Harry were to their left, their wands out and pointing at the group of teenagers on the right just standing there in their places. _Teenagers_. There were about ten of them, and they looked absolutely normal. There was a good variety of race and gender within their group.

The kid that looked Hispanic laughed. 'They're pointing sticks at us!" A girl who looked a lot like Aidan hit his chest. The rest of the group of teenagers just stared, swords and daggers at the ready. Quite a dangerous bunch. They were all wearing either purple or orange tee shirts and jeans.

A boy with black hair, green eyes, and olive skin stepped forward with a blond boy. The black haired one coughed awkwardly. "Uh, greetings..." _An American accent_, Neville noted. "We're the half bloods from Camp Halfblood-"

"And Camp Jumpiter!" The blond kid butted in.

The black haired boy rolled his eyes. "I was getting there Jason."

Hermione widened her eyes and gazed upon them with awe. Harry and Ron just narrowed their eyes and tried to look threatening.

"Okay," the boy continued. "We're from America and we were sent to come here to combine forces... is that right Annabeth?" He called to the blond girl a few feet away from him. She was beautiful, with long and curly blond hair cascading down her back. Her eyes were a startling gray color, like a storm.

"Gods, seaweed brain, you're really screwing this up. I'll do the talking," this Annabeth sounded cocky and arrogant. None the less, the boy stepped back and let her stand in front of the group.

"Hello everyone," she looked at trio, but also at Neville, Aidan, and Ginny. "As Percy said, we're here to make peace and become allies."

Hermione spoke up loudly and clearly. "I'm Hermione Granger. Do you mind me asking if you're muggles?"

The group looked to eachother with confusion. "What the hell is a muggle?" One of the girls snorted.

The trio started hissing to each other. They didn't sound happy. Neville and Aidan stayed silent. Ginny rolled her eyes. "SHUT IT!" Silence surrounded them as they lowered their defences and looked to Ginny. "Now would you like to explain who you are now?"

"We're half bloods," one piped up cheerily. Neville wracked his brain to any possible, and reasonable definition to the term, but nothing would come to mind. "Half human, half God."

Ginny shot the group a look and Hermione grinned ear to ear."You owe me ten galleons, Ronald," she boasted. Neville tried extremely hard not to laugh, but it was ridiculously improbably, half God's blood? What were they talking about?

"You are the half mortal spawn of the Greek Gods?" Hermione asked slowly.

They all nodded. "Some are Roman too. And you're wizards?" the blond girl questioned hesitantly.

"Yes, but how would you know about us?" Harry lifted a finger to his scar. Neville bit his finger nails. If Harry was feeling that pain again, the dark lord could be back _again_.

"The prophecy, of course." Annabeth said calmly. "Well, actually our camp counselor told us about you in particular. The prophecy was rather vague."

"Which prophecy?" Ginny placed her hand on her chin.

Annabeth coughed. "Well, it started with 'A world unheard of will collide with yours-"

"Prepare for earthquakes, fire, and storms." Hermione finished. They stared at eachother for a second, unsure of what to say.

"What is this camp you keep talking about?" Neville paced around in circles when know one else talked. He didn't know how the rest were standing still. He needed to move, _a lot_.

"It's where were safe from enemies and trained to defeat them," Percy clasped Annabeths' hand in his. "What about this place?"

Hermione shook her head. "You better come inside, you'll get more answers there."

That's when the ground began to shake.

Leo's POV

Dirt bounced off the ground in heavy steps.

Thud. Thud. Thud.

Leo nearly had a heart attack, surprises don't work with him well.

Everyone froze in their spot, trying to figure out the source of the sound. The thudding got only louder. When chunks of dirt started flying at everyone, both 'wizard' and demigod, chaos broke out.

Instead of simply rising and falling to the ground in rhythm, clouds of dirt filled the air, causing everyone to cough once more. It was impossible to see anything.

"Grace!" Leo extended his arm in an attempt to find her. He didn't want to loose her. After frantically wacking some poor people across the face, he realized Grace was lost in the layers of dirt.

Suddenly, a strong wind flew over the group, washing the dirt away from their eyes. Jason passed out on the ground while Piper tended to him.

Leo felt saddened, depressed, and lonely. Grace was still nowhere in sight. The wizard with the shaggy black hair and lightning bolt scar pointed his so called 'wand' into the sky and shouted,_"Expecto patronum_!" A wisp of white burst out of his wand and into the dark clouds. One of the clouds flew back several feet and disappeared from his few. Leo stared at the young man with his mouth hanging open until he was thrown up in the air.

He struggled to reach into his brown tool belt. Leo glanced behind him, and it was just what he expected, another one of Gaia's stupid giant children trying to eat him. The boy with the scar said another incantation, making the giant suddenly rise in the air.

Leo's heart stopped in its place. These things were even more powerful than the giants. He could only hope that they wouldn't kill him.

-Hermione's POV-

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!"_ Hermione shouted at the giant. The spell burst out of her wand and took down the monster. Most of those filthy creatures sided with the dark lord only a few months ago. The only one she had ever trusted was Gwap.

That's when she noticed one of the half bloods, the one named Percy. Swirling water surrounded him, in his own personal hurricane. Goodness, he seemed to know what he was doing to Hermione.

The rest the small group of wizards were still fighting off different giants. Harry sent a giant floating in the air, like he had made a troll rise in his first year. Ron and Ginny were taking an especially brutish one with a small pack of about five half bloods. Neville was sending spells at the largest giant while the half bloods attempted to fight it off with swords, knives, and arrows. Some even sent some gas bombs flying at the aggressive beast.

Hermione did her best to form a plan in her head. Thankfully no one had gone down yet, but she knew how easily that could happen. She couldn't predict what could happen either. Of course, her and her friends had dealt with giants earlier, but how did the half human half god teenagers know how to fight them? Or how to fight? Hermione had to push the questions that arose in her head out to focus.

The giants vanished into thin air and everybody collapsed onto their knees, their arms pulled above their head as if they were bowing down. All Hermione could hear was the loud pumping of her own heart in her chest and her body disobeyed her will. A hissing sound filled their ears in a sick combination of a woman's voice and a snake's hiss. Hermione pushed down the scream that worked the way up her throat and shut her eyes up tightly.

-Hazel's POV-

Hazel felt tears escape her eyes as she felt herself being controlled by invisible forces. Being a teenager, especially a teenage girl, it was easy for her to have too many emotions at the most inappropriate time. She didn't feel too sad, wait, scratch that, she felt extremely sad. Lacking control over both her emotions and body put her over the edge. All she wanted to do was rest in Frank's hold forever. There no one would ever harm her or confuse her about her past.

Lately she had been cursing herself when she couldn't think about Leo and how she knew him. She still hadn't figured it out. Breathing heavily, she managed to shake those thoughts out of her head. However, she shook in pure terror as the woman's hiss sounded in her ear. Hazel knew exactly who it was. _Gaia._

-Ginny's POV-

When the voice whispered into her ear. Her heart nearly stopped in place. It could only mean one thing, Voldemort was back.

"Harry Potter, you must sacrifice yourself before the entire world suffers from your mistakes," Voldemort's awful voice bit into Ginny's ears.

The next voice Ginny didn't recognize, but it was still mixed with Voldemort's voice. "Percy Jackson and Jason Grace. Your actions have been admirable, but you stand no chance against me. Give up now and your friends will be spared."

Ginny struggled against the force that had her pushed to the ground to look up and see Harry, Percy, and Jason gather. Her legs wouldn't move, however. It was as if she was under the imperius curse.

The voices whispered the same message over and over again. After a few minutes, everyone except for the three mentioned collapsed, chest first to the grass.

"Ginny," Harry urgently walked over to her and placed his rough hands around hers. "We've been through this once, nothing you can say will stop me, I have to go. I have no choice. I am once again prepared to die." Tears sprung to Ginny's eyes. Wiping off the water violently, she noticed the campers arguing with each other, and the wizards as well.

"Harry, we have to fight them, to win this battle, we have to work together, we stand a chance," Ginny battled him. "Calm down and in the castle, everyone!" She shouted above the rest of the voices.

Everyone shoved their way into Hogwarts.

-Annabeth's POV-

Once Annabeth got past Leo and Grace, who were standing in the middle of the doorway, their eyes opened too widely to be healthy, she felt her lips curl up and her mind race with a million thoughts at once.

The stairs moved from floor to floor, room to room. The paintings appeared to move.

"Move along," the bossy wizard ordered. Annabeth was getting slightly annoyed, but then realized that's what she probably was like to everyone else. She had to admit that she could get annoying at times.

While walking down one of the beautiful long winding hallways, lit by small torches, Annabeth stopped in place and watched what used to be an empty wall grow into a huge door. Annabeth pushed the door open, and the bossy witch shoved open the other one.

The room was magnificent. Test dummies, loads of weapons, those... sticks, defensive gear, and loads upon loads of books and scrolls were scattered in the wide room. The bossy witch turned around to face everyone with a beaming smile on her face.

"We have found the room of Requirement," Annabeth scratched her head in confusion and decided to ask later. "Now we have to talk and get down to business."

-Harry's POV-

"Will everyone please pay attention!?" Harry called out impatiently. He wasn't having a good day. Being attacked by giants and nearly breaking up with your girlfriend can do that to a guy.

On top of that, everyone was freaking out, talking in loud voices to each other in small groups or full our running around from person to person asking them what's going on. He wanted to put a crucio charm on them to make it stop. The worst part is that it wasn't all demigods, in fact there was the one Annabeth girl going around trying to make people settle down, but she couldn't stop them. Even Harry's friends were going around starting fights with everyone. He was getting a headache. Loosing his temper, Harry put his want up in the air and sent a reducto charm flying at a beautiful chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Several girls screamed, but it worked and everyone sat down. "Thank you," Harry muttered and put his wand back in his bag. "Anyway, Hermione was saying that we should get started, and we should, especially since we were attacked earlier. I suppose I should introduce myself," Harry sighed. "I'm Harry Potter." None of the demigods seemed to recognize him, so he shrugged and sat back a bit. It was nice not getting so much publicity for once.

Annabeth stood up and gestured to herself. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," you could hear the pride ringing out of her voice as talked. "I look forward to working with you," she said politely. Harry nodded, getting slightly bored. He always had such a short attention span.

"I'm Percy Jackson," the boy with the black hair and green eyes said lazily. He sounded like he was going to pass out. "Son of Poseidon."

"What, Percy Jackson?" Hermione sounded shocked. "You're the crazy muggle boy who blew up a bus a couple years back and recently you've done some other things worthy of international news?"

"I'm sorry, what's a muggle?" Percy sounded as if he was about to burst into laughter.

Hermione stayed calm. She was always much better than Harry at keeping her cool. "It's mortal, a non wizard."

"Huh," Percy chuckled softly. "Anyway, yep that crazy American boy wanted by the cops is me," he took a small bow before sitting down."

The demigods went through their introductions as they sat on the long wooden bench. It was big enough to accommodate every single one of them surprisingly enough. So, they were seated in the order of Annabeth, Percy, Jason, Piper, Hazel, Frank,Grace, Leo, Grover (who hasn't talked much and pretty much just became noticeable when he gave his introduction...). They all seemed sort of obnoxious, but very serious at the same time. Harry's friends introduced themselves as well, unexcitedly.

Once they were done, Percy asked, "Are you okay with us staying here for us to train with you?"

Harry shrugged. "Probably," his scar was beginning to burn. "If you excuse me," Harry rushed out of the Room of Requirement by his self and started wondering down the halls. He needed to talk to Dumbledore. The idea dawned on him again that Voldemort had cheated death once again. How could the Dark Lord be truly defeated?

-Hazel's POV-

Frank rubbed Hazel's arms lightly as she shivered in her spot. She got hit pretty hard by one of the giants and nearly blacked out. She was thankful to be awake and conscious.

Thankfully, Frank knew not to say a lot, seeing that Hazel was truly out of it and wasn't in the mood. He comforted her enough to calm her down.

Hazel pretty much tuned out while people made introductions. She mumbled her name as she stood up and almost inaudibly said her name. She couldn't help but stare at the one wizard that looked exactly like Grace. It was almost as if they were twins...

-Aidan's POV-

"Aidan!" A carefree voice lightly sang into his ears from behind.

Aidan's heart started beating faster and faster as he turned around to face her beautiful face. "Hey, Em." You could hear the enthusiasm in his voice. Emily flipped her hair to one side and smiled.

They walked side by side down the great hall, hands lingering close to each other. It was just them in the wide room. "What's the deal with these new kids staying in the extra Hufflepuff rooms?"

Aidan shook his head. "No one important."

"Huh," Emily looked as if she knew that Aidan was hiding something, but switched the topic. "So how have you been with your 'chosen one' roommate?"

"It's alright. It just kind of makes me feel normal..." Aidan admitted.

Emily grabbed his hand and looked at Aidan in the eyes. "But you're special."

Aidan stopped in his tracks and gripped Emily's hand tightly. "But I'm not." Emily stepped closer and closer to Aidan, until they were face to face.

"You are," Emily said dead seriously, without even a hint of a smile. Aidan slowly lowered his face to hers until their lips met.

Aidan lightly kissed her, with his arms around her waist, his eyes closed, his heart beating in ecstasy. Suddenly, she pulled apart and took a few steps back while covering her mouth. "Aidan..." A red tinge covered her cheeks.

Without saying another word she ran out of the commons, tears streaming down her face.

-Harry's POV-

"But Professor, what am I supposed to do?" Harry begged Dumbledore's portrait to give him a hint, the answers to his questions. He wasn't getting any good results.

Dumbledore kept on saying the same thing over and over again. "In good time, you will find out."

Harry hit the wall, letting his frustration out.

"GODS, WHAT IS THAT?" a high pitched voice shouted from down the hall. A girl with a head of straight brown hair and large blues eyes came into focus.

Harry still couldn't get his head wrapped around the whole 'Gods' thing. None the less, he raced down the corridor and into the Great Hall. It was empty, four wide tables almost completely empty. Almost...

A boy with brownish hair with his fist holding up his face sat at the last table, the Slytherin table by himself. He turned around and gripped the table in surprise. "Oi, Harry, where'd you come from?"

"Uh.." Harry tried to come up with an excuse, but what was the point anymore. Aidan already knew all that was going on. "One of the 'campers'... she overheard me, so I ran here," Harry admitted.

Aidan snorted. "Dumbledore would want you to cooperate with them..."

"Dumbledore is dead," Harry said harshly. "This is my battle to deal with," his head began throbbing, "...again."

He sighed kicked his feet up on the table. "Harry, you can't do this alone." Harry sat down in the Gryffindor table, facing Aidan's growing face. Earlier it had been small and boyish, but he was beginning to develop facial hair and growing a couple of inches. Harry knew Aidan was right, but he didn't want anyone to die for him again. The grief and the guilt was too much for him to handle, it made his heart twist in agony daily.

Everyone else seemed to know how to handle this, well, their definition of handling things include waiting for Harry's instructions. Honestly, Harry had no instructions to give. He had no idea what to do, how to save the world once again. Harry felt his eyes get watery, thinking of all the friends he had lost for him. "I don't want people to die for me." Flashes of his parents, Dobby, Lupin, Tonks, Fred ran through his mind. "I won't do it. I'm not the chosen one anymore, someone else can go rescue the world," Harry was defeated.

"No," Aidan slammed his hands against the table. "No. No. No. You will always be the chosen one, you cant fight it. Harry, we want to fight. We will fight. We know the risks. We're willing to risk our lives. If we die, by no means will it be your fault. It's no one's fault. We've made our choice once, and for the same reasons we're making it again."

Harry let Aidan's words creep into his mind. No matter what anyone would say, he didn't want to go through the pain again. "I don't want them to die for me," he repeated.

-Grace's POV-

Grace pushed herself against the stoned wall outside of the room with the four long tables. Her heart doubled its pulse once she heard a loud slam of hands against wooden table from inside that room. A raised voice rang in her ears. "We will fight. We know the risks. We're willing to risk our lives. If we die, by no means will it be your fault. It's no one's fault. We've made our choice once, and for the same reasons we're making it again." One voice said upliftingly.

Another voice choked out, "I don't want them to die for me." He sounded as if he had been crying. After a couple more seconds, the one named Harry rushed out of the room and in the opposite direction, not seeing Grace.

The other boy was still in there. Grace crept in, taking in the grand decorations of the room. Thankfully the boy had his back turned to her at the table on the far right. There were chandeliers every few feet or so hanging high up on the ceiling, suspending in air. Candles lit the room, also floating in the air. It was beautiful.

"Who the hell are you?!" The boy scrambled out of his seat and closer to Grace with his wand pulled.

Grace inched back at the sight of it. She had already seen some of it's power. She looked around the room for any sort of weapon, any plant of some sort, but she was out of luck. "My name is Grace," she murmured. Grace was too busy scanning his appearance. Gods, he did look an awful lot like her, with messy brown hair falling into their eyes, and the same kind, green eyes, the exact same. Their faces were nearly the same shape, very oval like, but not too much. "Gods, we look nearly the same!" She exclaimed.

"That's right," a sweet voice said from above them. Grace's and Aidan's eyes averted to the ceiling where an old woman wearing a green, farm like dress lowered from the ceiling. She looked very loving and caring, and Grace knew exactly who she was, after all the woman was her mother, Demeter.

"Demeter," Grace said in awe. Demeter smiled at Grace and Aidan. Aidan? Why the hell was she making a visit with this 'wizard' and her? "Wha-"

"Dear, it's alright," Demeter soothed her. "Aidan should rightfully be here."

"Why is that?" Aidan scanned Demeter.

Grace elbowed him. "Show some respect, she's a goddess."

"A GODDESS?!" Aidan fell backwards in shock.

Demeter laughed softly. "Yes dear, I am Demeter."

"Why are you visiting us, uh... Lady Demeter," Aidan scrambled for words.

"To tell you and Grace here some important information."

"And what is that?" Grace pressed.

Demeter smiled at them, with her old face beaming, her right hand holding several stocks of wheat. "Aidan is my son and your twin brother, Grace."

-Percy's POV-

Annabeth gripped his hand tightly as she turned over a drachma in her hand. "Oh Iris, Goddess of the rainbow, please accept our offering," she threw the drachma into the air. They watched it vanish. "Show us Chiron."

A dream like window appeared in front of them. Chiron was loading bows and shooting them at giants, yelling commands at other campers. They were in a widespread panic, the giants had infultrated the camp. Mother of Gods...

"Chiron!" Percy called out desperately. He needed to know what was to be done. Percy didn't know anything about defeating the wizard enemy nor Gaia. He was basically screwed. The only thing he knew was that he had to work with these magical people if they wanted to win, but Percy already knew that they were as clueless as the campers.

Chiron suddenly turned around and trotted over to the Iris message, shooting arrows while moving. "Percy. Annabeth. I haven't got much time. The camp is under attack. We will be moving to Camp Jupiter once we ward off these giants." Percy watched a young girl from the Hermes cabin fall under a giant's footstep.

"NO!" Annabeth reached out to her, as if she was there in the flesh.

"Percy, you're on your own," Chiron's face disappeared along with Percy's confidence, well what was left of it. Percy had been alone before, and a lot of things he had done had ended up getting other people killed.

"I can't do this," He told Annabeth. Percy could barely see her face. In their room in the basement, there weren't any light switches or anything, but there were candles.

Annabeth rubbed his hand with her thumb. "Percy, of course you can, you have me after all," she joked.

"I don't want you to die," Percy whispered in all seriousness. He remembered back in the titan war, when she had taken a knife for him.

Annabeth's hot breath warmed his neck. She lifted her head and kissed him slowly on the mouth. Percy lowered themselves to the bed of his room, with his body hovering over Annabeth's. Their lips never separated. The kisses got rougher and more passionate as the time went by. Soon enough, Annabeth was reaching under Percy's shirt, lifting it off his head. Percy sucked on her neck, slightly biting into it, playfully. His hands went to her jeans, slightly tugging on the fabric. Annabeth's hands wandered Percy's cool skin, slightly touching his toned chest and abs. She suddenly stopped and put a finger to Percy's lips. She slipped off her jeans, leaving her in her lacy pink underwear. Percy's heart rate quickened as they got back to work.

-Aidan's POV-

"I'm a WHAT?" Aidan fell back onto one of the tables, his hand running through his hair. He couldn't believe it, apparently he was the child of a Goddess. That's right, a GODDESS.

Demeter coughed impatiently as Aidan struggled to regain his calm demeanor. "Yes dear, you are my child."

Meanwhile, Grace's eyes flicked over to Aidan, then to Demeter, then back to Aidan. She was still in denial as far as Aidan could tell. "My brother? He's my twin brother? How...?"

The Goddess smiled uncomfortably. "Well, when a man loves a woman very much-"

"No, please no, mom, just tell us who our father is," Grace intervened her mother. Aidan stifled a laugh. His actual mother was about to give him 'the talk' only a few minutes upon meeting her.

"Yes, uh... He was a wizard," Demeter recalled. _You don't say?_ Aidan thought. "Such a nice, charming man. I felt awful after I found out he had a wife and a child, and he did too, I suppose that's why he didn't take you two," the Goddess rested her pale, withered hand on top of Grace's. "His name was Ted. Ted Tonks, he was actually born mortal." Demeter sighed, looking off in the distance with a glazed look in her eyes. "He had such a respect for nature, I was drawn to him. Aidan, you look so much like him," she placed the back of her hand on his cheek. Aidan nearly stepped back from the contact, but this woman was supposedly his mother. "Unfortunately, he passed away. The last time I saw him was..." Demeter trailed off, disappointment and sadness in her voice.

"Oh my Gods," Grace muttered once Demeter started rambling about their father and widened her eyes.

"What is it?" Aidan asked her, taking in their resemblence as he stared at her.

Grace paced around the room, her hands tangled in her hair. "It can't be..."

"What?" Aidan repeated himself.

She stopped in her tracks and looked Aidan in the eye, he felt as if a wire had connected them because they had the same thought. Aidan opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. Grace needed to say it herself. "I'm a witch."

-Annabeth's POV-

Annabeth quickly pulled her clothes back on as Percy looked around for his. She had decided to stop things before they got too far. The least thing they needed was a baby on the way. How is she supposed to save the world when there's an embryo growing inside of her?

Thankfully, Percy had understood and slowed down by kissing her forehead and pulling his body close to hers in bed. They were still in their underwear, but they were sleeping, and sharing their body heat. Their bodies fit perfectly into each other's forms, Percy's arms went around Annabeth's stomach as they laid on their sides, facing each other.

Annabeth had always loved spending time with Percy. They had been through so much together, and no things were happening almost... slow compared to their previous adventures.

"We should go eat breakfast," Percy awkwardly danced as he tried to get his jeans on. Annabeth giggled. For some reason, Percy had gotten smaller jeans than he was supposed to, so he had to make do with a size too small.

Annabeth was already fully dressed and had a tan messenger bag draped over her shoulder, carrying several books about Gaia, scrolls, ect. They didn't have a lot of time, so they had to do their research. Well, she had to do her research while the others goofed off on these flying broomsticks these wizards had. One of the witches, Hermione had helped Annabeth out on the Gaia research. Originally, Hermione didn't understand the world that Annabeth lived in, but Annabeth explained it thoroughly enough to understand. Hermione caught on quickly, she had the brain of a child of Athena. "We should, so I'll meet you down in the great hall," Annabeth skipped over to Percy and pecked his cheek quickly before scurring out of Percy's bedroom.

When Annabeth first arrived at Hogwarts, the talking paintings had scared her, but now she greeted each one she passed by name. "Good morning, Annabeth, dear," a kind old woman with icy white hair tied in a bun and a loose brown dress that appeared to be from the middle ages waved with a smile.

"Good morning," Annabeth said after each greeting. When she arrived in the Great Hall, there weren't any people there yet, but there was a table full of food, so Annabeth happily plopped down on one of the seats. Unfortunately, they didn't have goblets that filled to whatever drink she would like, so she happily slurped down the pumpkin juice and gnawed on a piece of french toast.

As she emersed herself in a scroll about the misery caused by Gaia in ancient times, she felt a poke on a shoulder, making her jump in her spot. "Sorry," the wizard boy murmured into his red and gold scarf. She couldn't see his face, but she recognized his voice.

"Hi, Neville, how are you?" Annabeth said politely. Her and Neville had become friends over the past couple of days. He always offered help and never got annoyed with her brainyness.

Neville piled on some sausages onto his ceramic plate next to Annabeth. "I'm fine, I guess. Just miss Luna."

He had told Annabeth earlier about his girlfriend. She seemed out there, but if Neville loved her, that was enough for Annabeth. She couldn't wait to meet Luna. "She'll be here soon enough," Annabeth said reassuringly, rubbing his back. Neville half heartedly smiled and cut his sausage into small pieces with the side of his fork. They sat in silence for a couple moments, until they were both interrupted by the sound of a door swinging open and a loud cackle.

Before they could see anyone through the wide doors, a green burst of light was sent flying towards Neville. So, Annabeth, pushed him down to the ground and let the light hit her by accident. She lost control of her body, but she was still conscious of what she was doing. A cruel voice spoke through her. "Neville Longbottom, a low voice hissed out of Annabeth. I am giving you a choice," the snake spoke, filling the Great Hall. "You may join me and abandon your friends, and your life will be spared."

With one final, painful hiss, Annabeth collapsed to the floor and ants covered her eyes.

-Annabeth's POV-

The ants bored into her eyes, leaving Annabeth in the dark.

She didn't stay in the darkness long, however. Her mind still drifted off, she could never get a good night's sleep, even if she was forcefully unconscious.

Annabeth floated in the sky, as if she was part of the clouds. It was bright and sunny, fluffy white balls surrounded her.

It was peaceful.

But suddenly everything changed.

The sky became stormy and gray. Rain and wind flew around Annabeth. Lightning illuminated the clouds. Cracks of thunder shocked her ears.

Panic swelled up in her as she could feel herself falling out of the sky and into an over sized mansion. She just went right through the glass ceiling and into a large living room.

A group of dark looking people sat around a table, looking serious and like they were in deep conversation.

At the end was a a blond man, with shortly cut hair and a possessed look. "Dolohov, please retrieve our prisoner," he gestured with an evil grin. The short man with the long brown hair obliged and scurried out of the room.

Annabeth shuddered, realizing it was the same voice that came out of her. But the guy seemed to be about in his forties, maybe even a tad younger. The voice didn't match his appearance, it was much to old and snake like. His eyes glowed a sickly green color, lighting the room and darkening it each time he blinked.

"What Potter doesn't know, is that we have one of his new 'allies' captured," his eyes flicked up to Annabeth.

"Little demigod, don't you worry," the man spoke to her. His orbs pierced into her very soul. "You're troubles will be over soon."

Dolohov came back with a teenage girl, her wrists bound and her silvery dress torn. Annabeth's heart sank and she screamed, but no sound escaped her lips. _Thalia._

The hunter was beaten and ragged. She had dark circles under her eyes. "You have until the end of the month, Annabeth Chase," the man's eyes bore into Annabeth again. How did he know her name?

Then, everything went dark, but Annabeth could still hear the hissing laughter.

The awful laughter soon turned into pleads, but the darkness remained.

"Annabeth, please wake up." Feeling returned to her hands, and she could feel another hold hers tightly. She recognized the voice. "Please, Annabeth," Percy begged, quietly.

Annabeth gasped and sat upright suddenly.

"Percy?" She glanced around at her surroundings. It appeared as if she was in a hospital, but not exactly. It was much like the one at Camp Half Blood. A woman wearing a long black and white, not to mention loose white dress with long sleeves hurried into the room, holding a glass of what appeared to be medicine. "Where am I?"

"You're in the infirmary, dear," the lady handed her the glass. "Drink this."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Annabeth asked before sipping the drink. She was expecting it to taste like ambrosia. Gods, was she wrong. It took all her will power for her to shove it back down her throat. That drink tasted worst than Percy's attempts at cooking.

The lady shoved a thermometer in her mouth. "I'm Madame Pomfrey, Miss Chase. You were unconcious for three days."

Annabeth scrambled around trying to find a calender or anything, without luck.. She gave up and tried to focus on something else, until... "PERCY. THALIA!" Annabeth gasped out, suddenly remembering the danger her best friend (like a sister) was in.

"She's with the hunters, she's fine-" Percy tried telling her.

"No," Annabeth tried to stay calm, but her hands were shaking, and her mind was going a mile a minute. "No. My dream," she muttered, "evil snake dude. They have her! They have Thalia! We only have until the end of the month..."

Percy looked at her like she was crazy. Annabeth slapped his arm, feeling anxious. "We have to save her, Percy, you have to trust me."

Annabeth pleaded with her eyes. Percy sighed and sat down at the end of her bed. "Are you sure?" His blue eyes found her stormy gray ones. Annabeth nodded. "Okay, well let's get more information. You should talk to-"

Madame Pomfrey pulled Percy's arm. "She has to rest, go on now Mr. Jackson," she shewed him out.

Annabeth tried to get out of the bed, but her body felt too weak. She slumped back in her bed. "Percy, I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

Percy argued with Madame Pomfrey until Annabeth couldn't hear them anymore. She let herself rest, but let the dreams come back again.

-Grace's POV-

"I'm a witch," Grace straightened her shoulders. "I'm a witch," she said louder.

Demeter nodded her head. "I must be going now, Gaia won't rest," she said the second part quietly. "Goodbye children." Demeter rose into the ceiling and disappeared, leaving a trail of flowers from her path of travel.

Grace's head was spinning. She was in absolute disbelief... again. Aidan was absolutely shocked as well. They just sat down and let it all sink in. They were demigod wizards, possibly a couple of the most powerful beings... ever to walk. "No one else can know," Aidan approached Grace with a solemn look.

"I agree. They might think we're dangerous..." Grace was worried about how Leo would react if he found out. He sometimes was hard to read.

"You need a wand," Aidan told her persistently.

Grace shook her head. "I don't need to learn magic." She just wanted to be a demigod, she didn't want to be some all powerful mumbo jumbo. "I'm fine."

"If we want to survive and save everyone, we will both have to learn," He tried again.

"Fine. Let's go get me a 'wand'," Grace muttered.

-Grace's POV-

"I can't believe you're making me get a wand," Grace squabbled with her brother.

"I don't care, no matter what, you're getting one," Aidan pulled her around Diagon Alley.

It seemed like he knew what he was doing. He was insisting to make her take part of this 'wizardry'. It was starting to get on her nerves. "Yea, yea, yea," Grace gave up. It wasn't worth fighting for. "So tell me," Grace decided to poke fun at him. "Do you have a girlfriend?" She teased.

Aidan stopped in his tracks and stared straight ahead. Grace could tell that his heart was broken.  
"I don't want to talk about it," he murmured and began to move again.

"Sorry," Grace patted his back. She was already beginning to feel close to him. He was her twin brother after all. "Do you want to talk about it?" She asked gently.

"It's fine," he took a deep breath. "I had a thing with a girl, but she ran off..."

"Why?" Grace pryed.

"I don't know," Aidan confessed. "But I don't know if I ever want a girlfriend anymore... too much drama."

"Well, don't give up yet," Grace said hopefully. She was thinking of her own experiences and the crush she had on Leo for forever. "I haven't..."

"Oh well," Aidan sighed, defeated. "This is it." Grace followed Aidan into a small shop, where a single wooden desk stood in the front of several rows of what appeared to be bookshelves, but Grace doubted they held books. The shop was empty, or at least that's what Grace thought.

"Aidan Thompson. Hazel. Twelve and a half inches. Unicorn core. Flexibility: Hard," an old man materialized out of the shelves. He wore glasses and lost most of his hair. You could tell that he was extremely old and week.

"Mr. Ollivander," Aidan greeted him.

Ollivander pushed some boxes away from the center of his desk. He didn't even seem to notice Grace. "What brings you here today?"

"My name is Grace. I'm Aidan's long lost twin sister," Grace said immediately, without hesistation.

"It's a little late to get a wand," Ollivander pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and glanced between Aidan and Grace. "But, none the less, come with me dear."

Grace didn't want to move her feet, but Aidan shoved her forward. "Okay," Grace bit her lip.

Ollivander handed her a medium length wand, gray in color, and twisted toward the front. Grace, not knowing what to do, flicked the wand and sent electricity sparks flying towards the back of the shop. "Whoops," she passed the wand back to the old man.

"How about this one," Ollivander gently gave Grace a wand from the next shelf over. It was much longer, black and almost plain. There were a couple of ridges where the fingers went. Scared of her actions, Grace once again flicked the new wand, but it nearly flew out of her hand. "Not this one," Ollivander murmured as he pushed aside several boxes from the furthest away shelf. He smiled as he snatched a box that held a gorgeous brown wand with twisted lines on the bottom, and a small bump separating the top from the bottom towards the handle area. Grace swished the new wand in the air, and felt an air of familiarity. A small breeze ran over Grace's face.

"I think I'll take this one," Grace handed Ollivander the wand and watched him put it back into the black box.

The old man gave her another toothy smile and returned to the desk. "Twelve inches. Hazel. Phoenix core. Slightly flexible. It's almost identical to Aidan's wand. That will be seven galleons."

Aidan dropped a few gold coins into her hands. Grace turned them over and looked at the designs. They were unlike any currency she had seen before. "Here you go," Grace paid for her wand and left the shop with a friendly goodbye to the shop owner.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" Grace demanded to know.

Aidan shrugged. "Well, I suppose I could teach you some first year transfiguration and charms..." He said in his cheesy British accent. Grace didn't understand what he meant at all. She couldn't wait to go all child of Demeter on his ass. "Grab onto my arm," Aidan ordered.

Grace gripped his arm tightly without question. "What are you going to do?"

"Just don't let go, understand?" He didn't really answer her question.

"Fine."

With a loud crack, the twins disappeared from the lonely street of Diagon Alley.

What they didn't know, was that the giants were close on their trail. "Shall we attack the castle yet, master?" A deep, menacing voice asked.

"Soon, my children," a voice from no where spoke. "Very soon."

-Thalia's POV-

Thalia Grace had been through some hard times.

She spent a lot of her life running from monsters with her best friend Luke and some time along the way, Annabeth.

Thalia was so close to being safe when she decided to sacrifice herself. She then became a pine tree instead of dying. Several years later, she was turned back into a normal teenager with the assistance of the golden fleece. And before she turned sixteen, she avoided the great prophecy by turning into one of the hunters of Artemis.

Since then, she had been on many life threatening adventures, but also enjoying her immortality. Life was good. That was until she was kidnapped unexpectedly by creatures foreign to her. The creatures called wizards. They took her when her sisters weren't watching, well, did the lieutenant needed to be watched? Gods, no. She was lieutenant for a reason.

None the less, she was now in danger. Her immortality could end if she died in battle, or fighting. She feared for her life.

Thalia sat alone in a dark chamber. They had taken her bow and locked her into a dungeon without any restraints at all. They must have been crazy.

She didn't think too much of them until one of the hit her with a flashing green light the time she had tried to escape. The light caused her body to erupt in pain and sent her curled up in a ball. Thalia hadn't been that weak in years. In addition to that, they rarely fed her.

She couldn't escape, she tried summoning lightning, but her powers were faulty there for some reason.

That's when Thalia began getting scared. She didn't even understand what they wanted to do with her. That is, until she heard them say the name she had been dreading, Gaia. The earth Goddess, the murderous Goddess, the next possible Apocalypse, good ol' mother Earth.

In order to find her, or even know about her, they had to be involved with the Earth Goddess. She had to warn the others, despite her own problems... but how?

-Leo's POV-

"Grace!" Leo yelled out, nearly tripping over some cat scurrying its way down the corridor. Of course, Grace didn't even hear her name being called. She just kept walking. "Grace!" Leo tried again, even louder, but Grace was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she shut out all sound.

Leo finally caught up, grabbed her shoulder, only to trip over his own feet upon trying to get her attention. Well, it worked, he brought her down with him. "What's up, Gracie?" Leo asked nonchalantly as Grace hovered over Leo on the ground. She looked slightly angry for the disruption.

"Leo," she didn't bother saying anything else, when she said Leo's name, it radiated her anger.

He laughed nervously. "Fancy seeing you here."

Grace punched Leo's arm before gathering her belongings, which Leo sent flying, then getting to her feet. "What is your problem, Leo?" She asked harshly.

"Uh..." Leo didn't want to screw this up. He always had ways of messing up his own words and having people dislike him afterwards. "I can't walk on my own two feet without screwing up?" he said hesitantly.

"That's true," Grace brushed herself off. "Goodbye, Leo." She tried to walk away, but Leo intercepted her.

"Grace, why can't I talk to you?" He asked as gently as he could.

Grace slumped her shoulders, defeatedly. "Well... remember how I told you about how I'm one of these wizard creatures at Camp Half Blood?"

Leo nodded.

"Well, as it turns out... Aidanismytwinandhe'smakingmelikethesestupidwiza rdthings," she spewed out.

Leo found himself actually understanding what Grace had said. "Aidan is your twin?" Something clicked inside his head. "Oh, that's why you two look so similar."

Grace let out a long sigh. "Why can't I just be a daughter of Demeter?"

"I've always known you're special," Leo admitted, slowly reaching his hand over to Grace's.

Grace began pacing before Leo's hand could even brush against hers. "Not like this, this is stupid!" she exclaimed.

"Grace," Leo latched his hand onto her arm and pulled his face forward, smashing their lips against one another's. Grace kissed him back, with passion, but she broke it after a few seconds.

"Come with me?" Grace intwined her fingers with Leo's.

"RACE YOU TO WHEREVER WE'RE GOING!" Leo took off, sprinting. His heart was going a mile a minute, he had never felt so amazing before in his life.

Grace laughed light hearted, finally relaxing, from behind Leo. "You don't even know where you're going!" and raced to catch up with him.

-Ron's POV-

"TRAINING SESSION IN THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT IN FIFTEEN MINUTES. EVERYONE'S ATTENDANCE IS REQUIRED!" Hermione woke everyone up the next day.

She already had woken Ron up a few minutes prior, so he basically followed her around with his eyes half open and his robe fastened around his waist.

As Hermione got through all of the inhabitants of Hogwarts, both Wizard, and Demigod, she received several swears and pillows thrown at her from both sides. She just repeated the message even louder the next time.

Ron finally woke up all the way after hearing those same words fifteen or sixteen times, he lost count. Once they were done, Hermione slipped her want into her coat pocket, and turned to Ron. "Well, thank you for not throwing pillows at me, Ronald," she said gratefully as they slowly made their way to the room of requirement.

Ron smiled, then pecked her lips lightly. "You are very welcome," He said, only a few inches away from Hermione's face, to him the most perfect face in the world, the most perfect girl in the world. He leaned in for another kiss.

"GET A ROOM!" Ginny yelled from the doorway with Harry at her side. They burst into laughter.

Hermione blushed red as a tomato, while Ron's face just turned red, an angry red that said, "I'm going to kill you both."

"Oh relax, Ronald," Harry slapped his back, then went to go organize materials in the back of the room of requirement.

"Where is everyone?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"They're probably-"

"Preparing an attack on Hermione for disturbing their slumber," Ron joked, earning a good punch in the arm from Hermione. "I mean," Ron recovered, "It's only seven fifteen here, so the campers are probably still getting used to the time zone change, but non the less, they should be here in a few minutes."

"Nicely said Ronald," Hermione hooked arms with him.

"Why thank you," Ron kissed the tip of her nose, playfully.

Ginny groaned, then left them to speak to Harry. Well that's one way to shew off a sister...

The doors of the room of requirement were pushed open, revealing Percy and Annabeth, a couple of the demigod leaders.

"Where is everyone else?" Annabeth asked skeptically.

"They should be here soon, right?" Hermine sounded uncertain.

Annabeth snorted. "Like that's going to happen. I'd better go wake them up, Percy you're coming with in the case that we have to drench them."

Percy hadn't spoken at all, in fact, he was falling asleep against the wall, snoring quietly. "PERCY!" Annabeth exclaimed, pulling his arm.

"What?" Percy wandered around, still half asleep. "Is Kronos back again?"

"Who's Kronos?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"It's a long story," Annabeth told him. "Come along, Percy, it's rude to keep them waiting."

Saying that, Annabeth guided Percy out of the Room of Requirement.

About ten minutes later, everyone arrived at about the same time, both wizard and demigod. Nearly everyone of them was soaked, and irritable looking. Ron held back laughter.

"Wait, wasn't there one more of you?" Hermione asked Annabeth.

Annabeth nodded. "He had to go to the forest to make peace with the animals, and he's probably not going to be back for a while. He's like, uh..." she struggled to find words, "a Nature lord, so he has responsibilities."

"Well," Hermione turned her attention to everyone, who had taken a seat on one of the two ten person benches lined up on either side of the room, with Hermione in the middle. Ron had rushed to his seat, instead of awkwardly standing next to Hermione. "This feels like Dumbledore's army all over again," Hermione giggled, then coughed, changing the tone. "Anyway, let's get started. Uhm... could any demigods with 'incredible abilities' please make your way over to me? Thank you all," Hermione added once seven demigods joined her, all except for Annabeth.

"Yea, daughters of the wisdom goddess get super intelligence, but nothing like their powers," Annabeth laughed. "Wait, Leo, why are you up there, I don't think your magic tool belt counts as powers..."

The Mexican boy cleared his throat. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you guys."

"Well, what is it?" Hermione pried, beginning to get impatient.

He sighed, the put one hand up as if he was about to snap. Leo held his hand out in front of him for everyone to see. Without warning, a single flame danced across his finger tips, not growing, but staying consistently the same size on his hand. Leo didn't even looked shocked by it, Ron knew he'd be running around the room screaming, 'This is worse than spiders!'

There was a collective gasp around the room. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier," Leo said sheepishly to his fellow demigods.

"Wow, let's move on," Hermione pointed the to blond boy. Ron remembered his name to be Jason.

"It's not a good idea to demonstrate here, but I can summon lightning and occasionally fly..." Piper starting laughing loudly as Jason said the last part.

"How about you, Piper?" Hermione asked politely.

"Well, why are we doing this? Shouldn't we just train?" Piper fiddled with one of her dark brown braids in her hair.

Ron suddenly agreed with her. He believed that they should just be training. "We should just train," Hermione shook her head.

"Piper, stop it," Annabeth said sternly.

"I was just demonstrating," Piper placed her hands on her hips. "I do have the ability to persuade people with my words whenever I want to."

"And the rest of you," Hermione decided just to let Piper be.

"Control of the domain of water."

"I can, like, control plants... and stuff..."

"I can shape shift into any animal at my will."

"Well, I can find precious gems in the ground, pointing to a shiny piece of silver that was under her foot. "Don't touch it," Hazel warned everyone. "Don't touch any of it, otherwise you're cursed. Just tell me if you find a random, priceless metal, gem or whatever, I can dispose of it," she said in all seriousness.

Ron's mind was blown. Being a wizard was amazing and all, but it felt like nothing compared to what they were doing.

"Well, moving on, since we have to work with each other, you should know the power of us wizards. Ronald, duel me," Hermione pulled Ron out of his seat and placed him at one end of the room, then sauntered over to the other end. Ron knew she could beat him any day, but he felt like this was his chance to redeem himself from a couple of years ago.

They walked to the center of the room, bowed, then walked back with their wands at the ready. "Don't be scared, Ronald," Hermione joked.

"You shouldn't be frightened, Hermione," he teased back.

They held their wands in front of them, ready to shoot a spell at each other in an instant.

But that's when the ground shook once again.

It could only mean one thing, more giants.

-Draco's POV-

Draco hurried through the halls of his mansion, trying to find his mother.

In the past few weeks, Lord Voldemort had risen from the dead and clung onto a trusted life source, which apparently was his father.

Draco was done with being a death eater, he didn't want to kill innocent people, he never did. That's why the Malfoys left last year, they were done being used as Voldemort's pawns. Yet, here they were, back again being slaves of the dark lord. Why did it always end like that?

He wanted to run away and let his father perish when Harry Potter defeated Voldemort again. He wanted to take his mother with him and flee, maybe flee to Hogwarts and fight against that evil instead of working with them.

"Mother," Draco knocked his mother's bedroom door. After Lucius had been possessed by Voldemort, his mother moved into the guest bedroom.

The door was left slightly ajar, so Draco let himself in.

But before him was a horrible sight, he saw his mother on the floor, bleeding heavily, with his father standing above her, a sick grin on his face.

Draco couldn't stop the tears as they rushed to his eyes. Before the dark lord could get him, Draco rushed away from them, he needed to get far away.

His mother was dead, it had to be true, there was no way she could be alive after loosing that much of her silvery blood.

Draco needed to escape, so he was thankful there weren't any death eaters lounging at his dining room table. He was about to run out the front door when he heard a loud noise from the dungeon. Risking being caught by Voldemort, he sprinted to the prison door, then yanked it open. Once inside, the prisoner turned to face him.

"What do you want from me?" She dropped the rock she held in her hand. Apparently, she was trying to break out of the prison, without luck.

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "Now come on, you're getting out of here with me!" He pulled her out the door.

Voldemort still hadn't finished with his mother, apparently, so he had a chance of escaping. "Aren't you the son of the head guy with the snake voice?" she asked as they ran.

"HE KILLED MY MOTHER!" Draco wiped his face with his freehand. "Hold on to my arm," Draco ordered. "Don't let go no matter what." They stopped in their tracks.

With a loud pop, Draco and Thalia disappeared from his house, his mansion, and he knew he wouldn't be returning for a while, if not never. There was only one place for him to go now that he was on the run.

Hogwarts.

Hermione's POV-

"You shouldn't be frightened, Hermione," Ronald said with a grin on his freckled face.

Hermione didn't bother saying anything. She beat him once, and she could damn right beat him again. You think he would stop underestimating her.

Ron and Hermione were thrown off their feet as the room shook. Armor and swords were flying in every direction, just missing people by a few inches. Hermione ended up on the opposite side of the room, she ran right into Ron as they slammed against the wall. She was so disoriented, she couldn't see the rest of their 'team', her brain refused to function.

Hermione finally got a hold of herself as she got off of Ron, muttering an apology. She blindly wandered around trying to find someone- anyone that knew what the bloody hell was going on. But before she could, everything stopped still. Her eyes suddenly came into focus, revealing everyone disarrayed, but nobody was injured.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" Ron jumped to his feet, trying to look out the windows, Hermione decided to follow him. Two giants came into view, only their backs, one was pounding the other with the fist. Hermione recognised the defender.

"It's Grawp!" Hermione pointed and started laughing hysterically. "Grawp!" Harry and Ginny rushed to the open window and stared out of it.

"Oh no, Grawp," Harry muttered as he saw the other giant over taking Grawp, sending them barreling in the forbidden forest past their view. "You think he'll be okay?" Harry asked nervously.

Hermione didn't say anything. She didn't have a clue what would happen to poor Grawp. The rest stayed silent as well.

"We'll have to find out," Harry responded to his own question, wiping a piece of black hair out of his eyes.

-Thalia's POV-

Thalia didn't know why she trusted the blond boy. His father and his goons had kidnapped her, then thrown her in a cellar, a prison. Of course, they fed her, Thalia assumed they needed her alive for some ransom. That was always the case in the demigod world.

None the less, Thalia clung onto his arm, not knowing what to expect. For all she could've known, he could be like Jason, and have some flying superpower. Thalia kept her eyes shut, preparing for the worst. "Don't let go, no matter what," the boy ordered her.

Thalia was in the middle of taking a deep breath when the world churned around her. She carefully opened her eyes and saw everything spinning and something pulling her, only causing Thalia to cling even tighter onto the boy's arm. When it finally stopped, Thalia found herself and the boy in front of a large castle, a gorgeous, elegant castle, The sun was bright, with no cloud to hide its light. There was a tree, half mangled in the distance, shaking and moving even without the wind. Thalia shuddered remembering her time as a pine tree. "Where are we? Wait, more importantly, why did you save me?" Thalia demanded an answer as she finally let go of his arm.

The boy shrugged. "I honestly don't know why I saved you. My name is Draco, by the way," he said offering her a hand.

Thalia refused it and crossed her arms. "Thalia. Now answer my first question." She watched him as he took in the great castle, his blue eyes wandering from her to the extravagant building, his pale skin nearly sparkling in the sun light, his short, clean cut blond hair shining.

Draco rolled up his striped green and grey sleeves. "Bit warm here, eh?" Thalia continued to give him death glares. "Right, this is Hogwarts," he said like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"What the hell is a Hogwart?" Thalia was ready to slap him for trying to joke with her.

"No," Draco pointed to the building. "This is a school, for uh... wizards. It's called Hogwarts."

Thalia nearly snorted. It totally sounded like Draco was bull shitting her. Well, are going to wait outside?" Thalia said sarcastically.

"No, just follow me," Draco led her to the front of the school, where two heavy wooden doors stood with scorch marks?

"Whoa," Thalia felt the burns with her free hand. "What the hell happened here?"

"Too many things to count, but I have no idea what this came from... did I already miss something?" Draco began talking to himself.

"Whatever, can you get inside?" Thalia asked, starting to get annoyed.

"Of course," Draco simply pushed open the door and held it open for Thalia. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

Thalia's jaw dropped as she saw the sheer beauty of the inside of the castle. Torches hung on the walls, illuminating the corridor. "It's beautiful," Thalia whispered, stroking a painting of a cat, which began purring. Thalia jumped back in surprise. "The paintings... they're alive!"

"I'm sure you've seen worse, now come on," Draco hurried her along the hallways, taking too many left and right turns to count. "Ah, here we are," Draco stopped at a random set of doors, in an otherwise empty hallway. "After you," Draco stepped aside for Thalia to pull open the doors.

Thalia was surprised at what she saw inside. "THALIA!" Three demigods ran to her side.

"Annabeth? Percy? _Jason_?" Thalia said, disoriented. She stared at their happy faces, but noticed how disgruntled they looked, like they had just fought a dozen monsters. Thalia glanced at the rest of the room, noting how messy and unorganized it was at the moment. "Annabeth," the blond girl looked quietly to Thalia. "What are you doing here?"

"Well," she began, but before she could finish her sentence, a blast of red light shot out of a random girl's wand (Thalia became familiar with the basic mechanics of wizardry, so she understood how wands and spells worked).

"_Stupify_!" She shouted, pointing her wand at Draco's heart. "What is the death eater doing here?" she demanded, gritting her teeth.

The rest of the wizards advanced on the now unconscious Draco, their wands at the ready.

-Thalia's POV-

"GUYS, STOP, NOW!" Thalia shouted, daring anyone who disobeyed her.

The wizards reluctantly lowered their wands. Draco still laid on the floor, knocked out. "He must have hit his head on something," Thalia observed. "Can someone get him a pillow?"

Nobody moved. They all stayed in their spots, unsure of what to do. The wizards were fuming, anger seeping out of them.

"A PILLOW!" Thalia threw her hands up. One of the younger wizards unfroze and left the room. He came back thirty seconds later carrying a throw pillow. Thalia yanked it out of his arms and put it under Draco's head. "So, explain to me why you're here. Now," Thalia shot glances to Percy, Annabeth, and Jason.

Percy shrugged, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. Jason's gaze fell to the floor, and his hand found Piper's. Annabeth let out a heavy sigh. "Well I guess that leaves me. It's Gaea. We don't just need the Gods, we need these wizards to beat them and they need us. There was prophecy-"

"A world unheard of will collide with yours, prepare for earthquakes, fire, and long ago forgotten will rise,to win the battle, forces must be combined," Percy cut in, massaging his temple with his forefingers.

"I know about the prophecy, remember, I was there!" Thalia exclaimed angrily. "But this is where they sent you? I thought they'd send you to fight with adult wizards, no offense you guys."

"We'd gladly let them take our places," the one with red hair and freckles snorted.

"Why does every important, dangerous threat fall under our responsibilities?" the witch with the wavy brown hair complained. "And just for the record, most of us are eighteen now."

Thalia nodded, stroking Draco's sweaty forehead. She didn't know why she was comforting him after what had gone down at the Malfoy Mansion. Draco suddenly woke up with a start, his blue eyes darting from Thalia to the wizards.

"What-what happened?" Draco yanked his wand from his pocket. "Back off, Potter," he warned.

Thalia reached over to Draco and pulled down his arm, lowering his wand. "Draco, you saved me," Thalia said sincerely.

"I did?" Draco asked. "Oh, yes I did. You're welcome," he remembered.

"I never got to say thank you," Thalia murmured. Draco smiled sincerely, but his happy expression didn't take long to turn into a frown.

"Granger, was it really necessary to stun me?" he said with an annoyed look on his face.

The witch nodded. "We can't trust you, Malfoy," she said simply.

"I'm done with he-who-must-not-be-named. He killed my mother!" he shouted, tears coming to his eyes. His whole life, his father expected more out of Draco than he could ever give. It was his mother who saved him, his mother that he loved with all his heart. Never his father, even before he was possessed by Voldemort.

Thalia patted Draco's back as he hid his eyes from everyone, silently weeping. The wizards looked to the ground, feeling ashamed of making assumptions. "Does that mean you'll fight with us?" Hermione asked, ending the silence.

Draco scowled. "Why would I want to fight with a filthy mudblood like you?" he sneered.

Hermione didn't hesistate to bring her wand back out once again, but the red headed boy with the freckles lightly pushed her out of the way, pointing his wand at Draco. "Call her a mudblood one more time?" he growled, his fingers clenching his wand too tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white.

"Mud-"

"STOP IT!" Thalia screamed, getting everyone's attention once again. "Draco, stop calling her names, and EVERYONE STOP POINTING THOSE STUPID WANDS AT EACH OTHER ACTING LIKE YOU'RE GOING TO KILL EACH OTHER. GODS."

They all just stared at her, scared to speak in fear of being yelled at.

"That's better. Now we gotta prepare to kick some snake butt!"

-Aidan's POV-

Aidan was thrilled when he got to go back to his room. That Thalia girl was scaring the crap out of him. And seeing Malfoy made him want to go punch him in the stomach, like muggles.

On top of that, he was exhausted out of his mind. It had been a long day of training and dueling against the half bloods. Aidan got paired up with the Native American girl. She managed to pin him and have her dagger at his heart within seconds. They were much stronger than he had expected.

Aidan collapsed on top of a brown, shabby couch in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the fire before his eyes. It crackled loudly, filling the nearly empty room with noise. Aidan lost himself in his thoughts. His mind was constantly flowing with random thoughts, and getting randomer by the second.

"Hey Aidan," was all it took to get him to break his train of thought.

Aidan quickly turned his head to the owner of the voice. It had be her, and it was. Emily looked stunning, even though she was just wearing a Gryffindor sweater and jeans. Her hair fell in little waves down to her rib cage. She wasn't smiling, but she didn't look angry. "Emily," Aidan exhaled nervously.

Emily shuffled her feet over to the couch across from Aidan, resting her feet on the coffee table. "How have you been?"

Aidan shrugged. "Fine," he said blandly. "And you?"

"I've been feeling awful, you know, ever since I've ran off..." Emily twisted a piece of her hair, avoiding eye contact.

"Me too," Aidan muttered.

"I'm sorry," she finally looked into Aidan's eyes. Her brown eyes began to water slightly. "I can explain."

Aidan stayed silent, staring above Emily's shoulders into the fireplace once again.

"I can't fall in love with anyone. Several generations ago, someone put a curse on my family, if I fall for someone, something awful will happen to them. It happened to my dad and my grandfather, and everyone who ever caught the heart of any woman in my family. They all died, inexplicably after a few years. I don't want that to happen to you. The worst part is, I think I've already fallen for you." she explained, her voice quivering every now and then.

Aidan lifted himself and sat dangerously close to Emily on her couch. "I'm willing to take that chance," he smashed his lips to hers, and it didn't take long for their lips to move in sync together. Emily pulled apart like she had earlier, with the tears running down her face.

"I don't want you to die for me," she whispered.

Aidan wrapped his arms around her, holding Emily close to his body. "I'm going to break that curse. I swear to you I will."

-Draco's POV-

"You could always stay in the dungeons with Slytherin house," Draco told Thalia as they descended down a flight of stairs to the library.

Thalia shook her head. "I'll stay with the rest of my kind. How does it feel like switching sides?"

"It's strange," he admitted, "but I've just began to learn what's right. I was wrong for so long."

It was true. He had learned that the ways of evil were the correct ways of life. Clearly, that wasn't going to work anymore since the fate of his mother.

"Does that mean you'll fight against your father?"

"Yes," Draco clenched his fist. "Even if it's the last thing I'll do, I'll defeat him."

Days and weeks passed by, eventually leading up to September first, otherwise known as the first day of school at Hogwarts.

Harry, Hermione, Annabeth, Percy, and Jason sat in the Gryffindor common room trying to figure out what to do with the Hogwarts students and the Half blood guests once the Hogwarts students slung his arm around Annabeth, half tuned into the conversation, half of his mind else where. That Draco boy sent bad vibes to him, and he definitely wanted to stay away from him. What bothered him the most was that Thalia approved of him, and maybe even befriended him. He shuddered at the thought of them, like together as a couple. Hermione and Annabeth led the conversation, mainly only talking to each other with minimal input from the guys half asleep on the sofas. Instead of keeping the half bloods with the witches and wizards, they decided to make cots in the Room of Requirement and planned on talking to Winky the house elf about getting food delivered to them. They had already decided on letting Dumbledore's Army (which Hermoine had explained to Annabeth) join them and fight. They'd need about as much help as they could get.

Meanwhile, Piper was with Hazel, Frank, Leo and Grace in the Room of Requirement, scrimmaging against each other and preparing for battle. Sweat was dripping from their brows as they continuously fought and trained, not stopping for anything. The entire world was at stake, and they were going to be ready to defend it at all costs.

Neville sat alone in his own private corner hidden in the castle. He had only just found it during the last Battle of Hogwarts. Since he came back, it became his only refuge. Over the summer, his Gran had a heart attack and died. Neville hid the grief for several months, hiding in his corner near the Hufflepuff Common Rooms then letting it all flow out. Now he sat there, perfectly still, tapping his fingers along the brick wall. He just needed to be alone as he waited her his girlfriend, Luna to arrive at school in a few hours. She was all he had left, after all. He prayed she hadn't found someone new, and that their love was still as strong as it was after the Battle of Hogwarts.

Draco furiously tore apart a picture of his family together, feeling his heart rip to shreds once again, just as he destroyed the picture. Both crumbled and fell to the cold ground. Thalia watched from afar, leaning against the door way as she waited for Draco to turn around. She had come to see how he was doing,after he got angry at her earlier, for no particular reason. He was just so broken and lost, but so closed off to the world. Loosing her patience, Thalia glided over to Draco and tapped his shoulder. "Are you alright, Draco?"

Draco gently swiped her hand off of him and turned around to face her. His eyes were pained and slightly puffy, like he had been crying. "I'm fine," he said in a harsh tone.

"You're not," Thalia testified, responding in the same tone. She brushed Draco's cheek with one hand, wiping wet tears from his face. He closed his eyes, tightly let more tears fall from his eyes.

He suddenly smashed his lips against Thalia's, without really thinking. She broke apart first, covering her mouth with her hand. "Draco, I can't do this. I can't love anyone," Thalia struggled to say, thinking of how badly she wanted to steal another kiss from him. "I'm a huntress, and if I fall in love with someone, I won't be immortal anymore, I won't even be a hunter," she explained, releasing a deep sigh.

"Do you really want to live forever?" Draco asked.

That question struck Thalia, a question she had never really asked herself. Did she really want to continue fighting for the rest of her life? Did she want to die at the hands of any enemy? Gods, no. But what about the honor in being a Huntress? The joy it gives her? Would she really want to give up her future of having a family for that? "I don't know," Thalia whispered. "I just don't know."

Emily and Aidan ran around the school, hand in hand, laughing without a care in the world. Aidan had never been happier. But Emily suddenly fell to the ground, releasing Aidan's hand. Aidan didn't know how to respond at first. She was suddenly unconscious on the floor, what was he supposed to do? He checked her chest first, noticing the rise and fall of it. That was good, she was still alive. But why was unconscious after just a few seconds or racing through the halls. "Wingardium Leviosa," Aidan whispered, making Emily's body rise off of the ground and all the way to the infirmary.

The Hogwarts express was only a few minutes away from leaving the station. First years nervously boarded the trains while the second years told legends to get them scared. Students happily milled around, thinking there was no threat in the world to worry about, that they would be left in peace for the first time ever that year. But Dumbledore's Army knew better, they all kept their galleons to receive warnings while they were away. They had all received their warnings and knew something was wrong. General protocol was to go to the Room of Requirement straight away, but they had to attend the sorting before they could. Dean shot Seamus a look as Goyle sauntered past them, acting like he had done nothing wrong. But there was something in his eyes, some sort of triumphant look that gleamed. Goyle just casually went to go sit with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. He tried slinging his arm around Pansy, but she roughly shoved it off and threatened him. Luna entered the cabin with the Patil twins wearing the same solemn expression. "What could it be?" her voice was hardened and not as light as it used to be.

"It could mean he's back again," Seamus muttered, taking a sharp breath of air.

"Or worse," Dean stared out the window. The skies were darkened and lightning stuck making a large crack of thunder as the Hogwarts Express left the station.

Leo helped Grace gather her belongings as she packed them up. Her twin brother had forced her to get a robe, wand, and other materials to practice being a wizard, but Aidan practically ignored the fact the he was in fact a demigod. Aidan had also talked to the Head Master of the school, Professor McGonagall. She said Grace would be sorted like the rest of the first years into her house. Grace wasn't excited though, she was consumed by nervousness, but Leo did he best to ease her tension. He didn't mind the fact that she had to learn to how to practice magic, it was pretty cool after all. Grace felt really uncomfortable as she strode around the castle in her robes, it just didn't feel right to her.

Hagrid eagerly led the first years to the boats, completely oblivious to the danger that they were in. The rest of the students took the thestrals and carriages. Many were shocked to see them, considering they had only witnessed death earlier that year.

Minutes later, everyone arrived at Hogwarts safe and soundly, laughing and talking about quidditch as they went. Grace snuck after the first years, waiting at the doors of the Great Hall. She was slightly taller than most of them. The head master gave her a polite nod as she greeted the first years, explaining how this was going to work.

Grace wasn't frightened of the 'talking hat' Aidan had told her about, she was just slightly annoyed. She didn't ask to be a witch after all, being a demigod already was far too much, especially being one of the most powerful daughters of Demeter out there.

McGonagall pushed the door open to the Great Hall and let the first year marvel at its beauty. Grace had gotten over that and got used to it, but it still managed to take her breath away each time.

The once empty four tables lined up, side by side, were now filled by students wearing wizard robes of different colors, different colors for each table. They clapped as the first years piled in, staring at awe at everything possible.

The wizards she had gotten know waved at her and gave her a thumbs up. All of them were at the table directly to the right of her. Aidan nodded and gave her a smile as she walked besides the younger students.

The clapping ceased as McGonagall cleared her throat. "Welcome first years, and welcome returning students. This is going to be an interesting year. To begin with, we can't deny the truth once again, we must learn from our mistakes."

Whispers erupted from each table, including the teacher table behind her. The teacher table had changed a lot from the previous year. No longer among the teachers was Severus Snape, a previous Hogwarts head master, potions teacher, and hero.

"Voldemort is back, and an army is building once again. And from what I understand, another threat stands, though we have limited knowledge of it. We may have another battle, similar to one last year, and we may suffer even more casualties, but if we need to fight, I assure you, we will fight.

"Now that that's out of the way, we can get on to the sorting," she said cheerily. "And we have a new student this year, who would be fifth year, but she has to start where the rest of you did in her first year, please welcome Grace Tonks."

More whispers. Grace bashfully approached the stool where the hat laid, but it burst out in song without warning. She was too shaken to understand any of the words to it. Aidan was laughing at her reaction. That's when Grace began planning revenge on him. The song ended, and the head master gestured Grace to go sit on the stool after she lifted the hat up.

Grace reluctantly sat on the stool and felt the hat be placed on her head. "Ah, yes, a decendent of the Ted Tonks. He was proud Hufflepuff, loyal and true, and I sense the same traits in you. I better put you in HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted. The table of yellow and grey applauded and made room for Grace to sit down.

One boy that looked about Harry, Ron, and Hermione's age slapped her on the back and congratulated her. Grace, however, did not understand. Why divide their people like that when they needed to be unified? The rest of the sorting went on, but Grace didn't pay attention at all. Grace sat through dinner and didn't hesitate to pig out the various foods out on the table. She didn't even bother trying to talk to anyone else. It was almost like she resented the 'witch' aspect of her.

Several hours later, Dumbledore's army snuck down to the Room of Requirement. McGonagall approved of the meetings, so they didn't have to worry about Filch getting down their backs. But they still didn't want the rest of the students to know.

Everyone was ready in the training room in only a few minutes after the planned time. They sat on the benches, loudly talking about their theories of how the dark lord was back.

Harry, once again, shot a spell at the ceiling ornament, sending it shattering in small, safe pieces, almost like snowflakes. "Thanks for coming, everyone, we have a lot to talk about."


End file.
